The Human, The Tracker, and The Vampire
by Eminnis
Summary: What would happen if you took one of the stories that has Alice a humam, Jasper the vamp., and switched the roles? This is a story with Jasper human. Post BD. How? Read the summary, it explains. T for violence. I'm really not good at summaries...
1. Meeting, Finally!

**Author's Note**

**The characters may appear a little OCC. I've really toned down Alice's hyper attitude and her love for shopping, I just think it's better in this case. I know those are key parts in her character. Don't worry, it's not like she no longer likes that kind of thing, I've just brought it down to about a 6 instead of a 10. This is after Breaking Dawn except Jasper and Alice was never there. They hadn't even met the Cullens yet. The Volturi conflict never happened. Nessie grew up and then they took her to Italy to show Aro and the others. Garrett and Kate are still together; they just came across him at one point. Irina's dead, she offed herself after finding out the Cullens weren't going to help her get revenge. Alice is a vampire and Jasper is human. Just imagine the four books without Alice and Jasper. P.M. me or ask in a review if you need something cleared up. This has kind of a got a bit of Twilight in it, but more of my own stuff. This is probably the story I had the most fun with. Enjoy! **

**P.S. Disclaimer stands for the whole story.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I own Twilight!! And all the characters! Alice is my best friend, though she doesn't like to shop so much. **

**Alice: What?! Eminnis!**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Twilight.**

**Jasper: And?**

**Me: Ugh. You all are no fun. I don't own the Twilight books. Or any of the characters. The wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer does. Alice isn't my best friend and does like shopping a lot. Are you happy now?**

**Jasper and Alice together: Good Eminnis. Yes, we are. **

**Me: Spoil sports. On with the Story!**

**Alice: Read and Review, please!**

**Me: That's how I taught her!**

**Chapter One: Meeting, Finally!**

Ugh. Another boring day of waiting. I had been seeing my to-be-love for the past two decades! Working in a Target down in Texas was not my idea of fun. Especially since I couldn't go out unless it was cloudy! I'd had to resort to sneaking in and hiding in the store at night. Then not going out during the day. Luckily, my visions told me _he_ was coming on a cloudy day. Very lucky.

His name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. I was so anxious to finally see him. He was still human, but it could work out. I'd seen it in a vision. A girl and a vampire had fallen in love. The girl, Bella, was a vampire now. I turned my thoughts to the vision I'd had of Jasper. He had darted in on a cloudy, windy day. It seemed to me he was running from something, though what, I can't be sure of. But I knew he would come up to me, I worked at customer service, and that's where the vision ended. It was cloudy today. And the wind had just started to pick up. The girl next to me was wearing the exact outfit she had in my vision. It would happen today. Hopefully soon.

"Alice. Alice! Hellooo! Earth to Alice!" My friend, Marie, abruptly brought me out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, Marie? Do you need something?" I asked.

"Just reassurance you're still alive! You were completely zoned out. So, tell me. Do you think he's coming today?" she asked, laughing.

"Yes! I think today is finally going to be the day." I told her, my voice trembling with excitement. She didn't know about my visions, but she did know I was waiting for someone.

"Oh, Alice, that's great! You really deserve someone. Good luck!" Marie squealed before turning back to her work.

For the next hour and a half, I looked hopefully toward the door whenever it'd open. Twice I'd had someone come up to me, but it wasn't Jasper either time. I tapped my foot impatiently. To distract myself, I thought of our future family. There was Edward and Bella, who had a half human daughter named Renesmee._** (A/N: I know she can't see Renesmee in the books, but she can here. Well, she can see they have a daughter at least.)**_ Then there was Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle was the leader of this family. And then there was Rosalie and Emmett. They were all 'vegetarian vampires'. I was too. My eyes were dark amber. And, Edward and Bella were actually the two that had fallen in love when she was still human.

I was so out of it; I didn't hear the door slide open and a human with a very fast heartbeat burst into the store. It was only when this human was standing right in front of me that I looked up. My breath caught in my throat. It was he. Jasper. He had honey blond hair and a lean frame. His wide crystal blue eyes held a wild look and he was panting.

"M-may I help you?" I managed to stutter out. Stutter? Since when do vampires stutter? I shook my head, attempting to clear it.

"Please! Help me! I-I'm being chased. I need help!" he begged, gasping. I noticed he had a very cute southern accent. No! Focus, Alice, focus!

Before I could answer, two things happened at once. One: I smelled another vampire. Just outside the store and preparing to come in. And two: I got a vision. I saw said vampire enter the store and dart over to Jasper. He'd grabbed Jasper by the arm and quickly snapped his neck. I gasped and turned back to the frightened young man.

"Yes. You do need help. You, young man, are in major trouble." I told him.

* * *

**Oh, cliffie right off the bat. Well, let me know what you think! And, I will be taking the number of reviews/alerts/favorites I'm getting for this one. It'll either encourage me or discourage and that'll judge how fast this goes. For now no sneak peaks. Maybe as the chapters progress!**


	2. Hunted

**Wow! 4 reviews for the first chapter! Thanks so much you all! It's really encouraging me to keep going with this story. Well, here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Reviewers:**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**Cathy Whitlock**

**VoldieBeth**

**Yellow **

**thanks agian, y'all**

**Eminnis**

* * *

Chapter Two: Hunted

Poor Jasper looked going to collapse when I'd confirmed his words. Marie was giving me a strange look.

"Is this him?" she asked quietly. I nodded stiffly, too caught up in my worry to answer her with words.

Quickly, I ducked out from behind the desk. I grabbed Jasper by the arm and threw my simple Target apron on the counter.

"Tell boss I resign and can no longer come work for him. Bye, Marie. You've been a great friend. Now, I need to get him away. Thank you!" I told her. She nodded mutely, shock in her face.

"Come. We need to get you away from here. Now. I promise I'll explain everything later. At least, what I can explain. Please don't argue. Just follow me." I muttered to Jasper. He gazed at me, and then a gasp escaped his throat.

"Y-you're just like him." He whispered. He tried to jerk away, but I held firm, looking him straight in the eyes. I started to pull him along.

"Yes. I am. Please. I know you're scared and this is a lot to take in. You have to trust me, though. It's the only way you can escape." I told him in a rush. He nodded once and I led him to a different exit.

It exited to a back parking lot, which was never used. I darted outside, Jasper in tow. I glanced around wildly. I knew I had to get Jasper away from here. I inhaled deeply and caught scent of the other vampire. I muttered a 'shoot' and yanked Jasper farther away, toward the tree line.

I was just about to enter trees when a white, marble arm flashed out in front of me, hitting me squarely in the stomach. I gasped as I was thrown back. I heard a feral hiss and looked up. I saw the other vampire advancing on Jasper, who was terrified. It seemed he couldn't move from fear. I flew in front of him just in time. With a snarl, I leapt onto the other vampire, bowling him over. He got up, shaking his head.

"Hello. I'm James. _**(A/N: Yah I know. He's not supposed to be alive. In this story, though. They never killed him. Just forced him to stop by using Victoria. They captured her and James came to an agreement with them for her freedom.)**_ I seem to have tried to hunt in your territory. I'm terribly sorry. However, that little human over there is my meal. I was tracking him. You see I'm a tracker. Maybe we could talk sometime. First, I'd like to finish my dinner." He told me. He turned back toward Jasper and advanced on him again.

I jumped in front of him twisting so that he had no chances to reach Jasper. Once again, he threw me to the side. I looked up in time to hear Jasper moan. James had forced him aside, and he'd scraped his left arm against a sharp, and unfortunately rusty, fence. He was bleeding now and had a deep and long cut. James had a hungry look in his eyes. He was entirely focused on Jasper's blood. I inhaled just as the wind blew in my direction. I stumbled back from Jasper's sweet and strong scent.

He smelled so good; even more so then other humans! I held my breath and threw myself at James. Finally, he really responded and a fight started. I leapt and twirled, twisted and ducked. At last, I managed to tear James's arm off. He yelped and called out a name. A vampire with fiery red hair jumped down. She scooped James up and they darted away. I stood panting for a moment, and then turned my attention to Jasper.

I walked over to him, scanning the area for any more threats. I knew this wasn't over. You couldn't stop a tracker unless he felt there was no chance or you killed him. I knew that much from meeting others like James who'd explained their gift. Jasper was breathing shallowly and looked about ready to pass out. I knelt next to him and gently took his arm. The gash was deep, long, and dirty. I silently cursed the rusty fence that he'd landed against.

"Can you walk? Are you okay enough to move?" I asked, my voice low and urgent. He gasped a few times.

"I think I can. Where are you taking me?" the fearful tone was back. I sighed and looked at sympathetically.

"You'll be okay, Jasper. Come now. I'll explain what I can when we get to my house. I hope I have some kind of cleanser there. And Band-Aids." I reassured him, grabbing his good arm gently and helped him up. He stumbled and started to fall. I caught him and then stiffened, sniffing the air. The tracker. He was going to come back soon.

"Pardon me, Jasper. But, it might be easier and quicker if I give you a lift." I told him.

"Uh, okay." He answered.

With that, I scooped him up bridal style, _**(A/N: I know the proportions aren't very accurate. Just use your imagination and go with it. It's not like he can ride on her back. Pretend there's only a half a foot difference or something.)**_ I couldn't really lift him any other way, and started running. He seemed surprised that this is what I was referring to when I'd said 'give you a lift', but he soon just accepted it and closed his eyes. When we got to my house, I laid him on the sofa. Then I went on a hunt for necessary things like Band-Aids, antiseptic ointment, Neosporin, and food. I realized I didn't have any human food. Dang it. I'd have to go to the store later. I came back to Jasper's side and helped him get his jacket off. Then I ripped his shirt around the gash and looked at it.

"I hope this won't end up needing stitches. For now a bandage and some Neosporin will have to do." I told him. I started working on cleaning his arm up. He grimaced a few times as I worked.

"So…you said you'd answer my questions?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I said I'd answer them to the best I could." I corrected. I motioned for him to go ahead and ask.

"What are you? What was that man?" he asked. I sighed.

"Jasper, that's one question I can't answer. I can try to clue you in, but I can't flat out tell you. You'll have to figure it out." I answered. He thought for a few moments.

"Well, you're definitely not human." He decided, giving me a look before continuing. "Nest question. How do you know who I am?" I smiled. That was one I could answer.

"I have premonitions. I can see the future based on decisions. I saw you deciding to come into Target. And I saw that James was going to chase you. By the way, thank you for trusting me. I know it was hard to right then. Now, a question for you to answer; how did James find you?" I asked. Jasper grimaced.

"I was out. Just walking home. I've got my own apartment, though I'm only seventeen. I faked a year older. I'd just turned into an alley I take for a short cut when I heard his voice behind me. He'd advised me to run, so I did. Some how, I'd managed to temporarily give him the slip. I ran into the store and then you know the rest. He's not going to leave me alone is he? With all that stuff about being a tracker…" he trailed off and looked at me fearfully.

"No. He won't stop. Not until I kill him. Or he feels threatened like he can no longer get you. There's only one thing that will make him feel like that. You'd have to become like me. And that is something I'm not doing until you figure out what I am. For now, I can try to kill him. That's all. I'm Alice, by the way." I explained.

"O-okay. So, how did you run so fast? When you were fighting him, all I could see was a blur. How?"

"It comes with what I am. I can move inhumanely fast, have inhuman strength and beauty, and, to some of us, you are dinner." He gulped when I told him that. I laughed lightly, though it certainly wasn't a laughing matter.

"Don't worry. I'm not like the rest of my kind. You're safe with me. And I promise I'll protect you." I reassured him.

I started wrapping his arm in bandaging, being careful not to squeeze too hard. I heard his stomach growling and glanced up at the clock. 7:30 P.M. is what it read. Dang it. I'd have to get used to him having to eat. Jasper looked embarrassed. I pursed my lips, thinking.

"Jasper, I'm going to have to run to the store. Please, don't go anywhere. Just stay here. I've laid my scent down and hopefully that will discourage any others of my kind. You should be safe here. I'll be back with something for you to eat. Okay?" I asked. He nodded. I turned and darted out the door.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? I'm gonna try to stick to Jasper's actual age/information in the books. Please don't hate me for bringing James back! Again, if you ever need me to clear something up, leave a review and I'll answer in the next A/N or, if it's not an anon, then through PM. Whatever works!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

**P.S. Right now, I'm really encouraged so I might post again today or maybe tomorrow. We're watching Newsies in chior. Anyone ever seen it?**


	3. Trying To Figure This Out

**Chapter three alert! I'm glad people are still likeing the story! Well, as promised here's chapter three. And then i'm off to the dreaded land of home work. But field trip tomorrow! Awesome!**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Trying To Figure This Out**

Jasper's Point Of View

I watched Alice run out the door, thoroughly and utterly shocked. What was I going to do? Well, leaving was certainly out of the question. Alice would see before I could even move and she was so fast I didn't have a prayer of out running her. Plus, I knew that this James person was still out there. Waiting for me. Alice seemed nice enough, but what did she mean 'I can't tell you what I am'? I decided to try to figure it out. Without thinking, I flexed my arm and winced. I rubbed my arm gently and sighed.

I thought back to what had happened today. How James had told me I smelled particularly appetizing. He was obviously going to have me for a meal. I shuddered at the thought. I was so thankful that I'd chosen Target to run into. And that Alice had been there.

I remembered that when I'd cut my arm and started bleeding, James's eyes had gone coal black. Come to think of it, Alice's had too. My blood had caused that reaction. So was that what they'd wanted? What were they, vampires? I thought about how Alice had not seemed to be breathing around me when I was bleeding. And how if she did, she'd stiffen for a few seconds. Her amber eyes would go black for a couple moments.

I vaguely remembered reading myths about vampires. Super speed and strength are things they possessed. Immortality was another. I wondered how old she was. They didn't go out in the sunlight. They were extremely cold. Alice was too, I remembered from when she was taking care of my arm and had grabbed me in the store. Vampire. That's the only conclusion I could come to. I'd have to test my theory though. Even though it seemed ridiculous.

I started when I heard the front door open and close. I then realized it was now 8:15. I must have been out of it. Alice came in with a grocery bag. It looked like it had several Take & Bake things in it. She put one in the microwave and then turned to face me.

"I know you have questions. Go ahead and ask." She instructed me.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Okay. How old is your technical age?"

"Just over a century." I balked for a minute. So I was right. Immortal. I moved onto my next question.

"Do you like the sun?"

"Yes."

"Do you like to go out in it? Do you go out?"

"Yes to the first, no to the second. Not when humans are around." She told me.

The microwave beeped and Alice turned. She pulled the meal out, grabbed a fork, and set it down in front of me. Then she stood back again, her nose slightly wrinkling. It was lasagna and it smelled fine to me. I downed it down quickly. I hadn't realized I was so famished. I then noticed she just stood there, gazing at me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"No. I don't eat food. I don't like it much." She answered.

_Of course, _I thought_. Why would you? You drink blood._ I got up and threw the container away, and then put the fork in the sink. I took a deep breath, and then turned to face her. She looked me dead in the eyes, no doubt suspecting if not knowing what I was about to say.

"You're a vampire." I stated. It wasn't a question. She gazed at me. After a minute, she opened her mouth to answer, but then abruptly closed it and faced the door, growling. What next?

* * *

**Oh, cliffie! Sorry to leave you like that. Next chapter is much longer. I think it's 3,000 something words. By microsoft count. And I know Jasper finds out quick, and that Alice should've been more discreet. But they aren't like Bella and Edward (no offense to them). Alice is far more open with Jasper. Well, hope you enjoyed!**

**Eminnis and Alicia (who is eating popcorn!)**


	4. Explinations And Limitations

**Holy smokes! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! You all must like the story, and thanks so much! (The reviewers will be listed below this author's note. They are only for the recent chapter, (three), and please tell me if I missed you.) This story almost has more than my other one, Darkest Hour, Brightest Horizon. Thanks so so so so so so so so so so so much!!!! You all were asking me to update quickly, so here's the next chapter. Very long, as promised!**

**Eminnis**

**Reveiwers!!!**

**yellow**

**FacelessxAuthor**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**Cathy Whitlock**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**Naie Masen Cullen**

* * *

Chapter Four: Explanations And Limitations

"You're a vampire." He stated.

I was shocked. He'd figured it out, and quickly too. I took a breath to answer, and then snapped my mouth shut. James. He was here. I growled toward the door. Honestly, I had my limitations with this vamp. He was starting to get on my nerves. I glanced over to Jasper. He was staring at the door, a look of pure dread on his face.

I practically flew to the door. I growled and James took an instinctual step back. Then my growl was returned.

"What do you want James? This is my territory. And the human is mine. Back. Off." I hissed through my teeth. I saw Jasper's eyes widen at my words. I shook my head in his direction. He visibly relaxed a little and I turned back to the door.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Prey. That human is mine!" James exclaimed.

"Not anymore, James. He's mine now. And I'm sure he'll be just wonderful to have. Mmmm. I can hardly wait!" I snapped back with fake enthusiasm. I noticed Jasper was edgy about my words, despite the fact he knew that I was lying.

"Well, then why don't we share? You get some and I get some." James suggested.

"No! Now back off James. This human is_ my_ dinner. Don't make me come out there and eliminate you!" I snarled. James scoffed.

Without warning, I flew out the door and slammed into James. He was knocked over and another fight began. At one point during the fight, I thought I may have heard Jasper gasp, but I passed it off as me hearing things. James tried to kick my feet out from under me, but I moved out of the way and reversed the action. I leapt onto him, pinning him down to the ground. I was about to kill him when I heard a cold female voice behind me.

"Let him go, or the human dies. Don't try the 'I don't care' card; I know you do care for him. Now, do as I say and, _Let. James. Go_."

I whirled around and took in the scene before me. The female with the fire red hair stood there, Jasper in her grasp. Her hand was clamped tight over his mouth. His eyes were wild and terrified. The female's eyes glinted with anticipation. Beneath me, James smirked.

"Thank you Victoria, dear. So, Alice, who is it? Who's going to die; the human, or me? Victoria won't wait all day. She's thirsty, and if you don't let me go, the human pays the price. The clock's ticking, dear Alice. I advise you choosing." He said maliciously.

I knew I had to save Jasper. But I also knew if I turned my back, James would surely jump me. I couldn't see anyway out of this. I decided I'd just have to chance it. Behind me, I saw Victoria slowly start constricting Jasper's windpipe. I turned and looked at James. Without a word, I jumped off of him and barreled into Victoria. She was hurled out of the way, and Jasper was dropped. He was struggling to breath, due to the fact Victoria had bruised his throat badly, but at least he was alive. I stood protectively over him, feral snarls ripping from my chest. I bared my teeth in warning. James and Victoria had regained their footing.

"Well, well, well, Alice. You certainly are stubborn. Then again, you always were. Even when I hunted you, you were very stubborn about what you saw. The doctors at the asylum tried to convince you that your visions weren't real, but you didn't believe. So it was off to the shock treatments. Did you know that your name is actually Mary Alice Brandon? You're the only prey that escaped me. Other than a human protected by a powerful coven that stole my Victoria away from me and threatened to kill her that is. There was an old vampire who changed you. And I destroyed him in vengeance. Try to change this little human, and the same happens to you." He threatened.

Victoria laughed cruelly when she saw my shocked face. I wasn't just abandoned? There was one who had cared for me? I was put in an asylum? It was because of my visions? I had them as a human? Mary Alice Brandon was my true name? And…and James had hunted me. The last bit made me flare with anger. He'd hunted me, another poor human who luckily got away, several others, and now…now he was hunting Jasper. That was unforgivable. I growled again. They laughed in my face.

"By all means, go with your little human. We'll give you a week's head start. You wouldn't know differently if we changed our minds. But we won't. We promise. We'll leave, but be ready to run. Or just leave the human if you give up." Victoria crooned.

And with that, they left. Wouldn't know differently, they didn't know how wrong they were. I would see if they changed their minds. And I would be able to escape. But at the moment, I saw them staying away for a week. Not even following. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and then bent over Jasper. His breathing was shallow.

"Jasper? Are you okay? Aside from the bruised throat I mean." I questioned. His eyes shot to mine, and he tried desperately to scramble away. My heart sank. He was completely traumatized. I wondered if he'd ever trust me again.

"Jasper, please. I promise you're safe for now. Please don't be afraid." I begged.

He just stared at me, wide-eyed and scared. He began to shake violently. I sighed and lightly touched his arm. He shook harder, if that was possible, and whimpered. It was official: Jasper was going into shock. He had every right to, of course. I mean, first he was chased, then he witnesses a fight, then he finds out vampires exist, then he witnesses another fight, then he's almost killed by Victoria. I gazed at him tenderly. Then, as carefully as I could, I picked him up, trying to ignore the fact that he cringed violently. I walked into the spare bedroom and laid him down. Gently, I closed the door behind me as I left.

I walked to the door and shut it tightly, locking it. I knew that locks wouldn't do any good if it was a vampire wanting to enter, but I wasn't in the mood for any humans to come around, trying to figure out why I had left. With a start, I realized Jasper couldn't go home. Then I remembered that Marie, and several other humans, had seen me grab Jasper and leave hurriedly. If there turned out to be an inquiry about him, I would be suspect number one. I knew it wasn't safe for Jasper to go out alone anymore. Not until James and Victoria were stopped. I was glad I'd gotten back when I did. If I'd been moments later…I stopped that train of thought right away. That wouldn't happen. Ever. I decided to let Jasper rest to night, then leave tomorrow. I hoped I wouldn't have to force him or anything drastic like that.

_I destroyed him in vengeance. Try to change this little human, and the same happens to you._ James's words echoed in my head. I had been changed because another vampire had cared for me. And if I changed Jasper to save him, James would attempt to kill me. Key word being, _attempt_. He wouldn't kill me. I wouldn't let him. I was downright determined.

I halted my pacing when I heard the door to the spare bedroom open. I looked outside and saw it was dawn. I then turned back to Jasper. He looked wary, but definitely calmer. He cautiously moved over to the sofa and sat down. He looked around for something. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed, and mimed writing. I realized what he wanted and quickly went to the kitchen. Now, where was it? Ah ha! There. I grabbed the note pad and a pen, and then darted over to Jasper. He looked at me gratefully, and then turned his attention to the paper. He started writing. _**(A/N: What Jasper writes will be in bold. Alice's responses will be normal.)**_

**Thank you for saving me twice yesterday. I'm sorry I shied away last night. I was just afraid… It hurts my throat too much to talk.**

"It's okay, Jasper. I know you were afraid. If I were human I'd have been scared too. I was scared even then. Afraid I'd loose you." I reassured him. He looked at me a minute, and wrote again.

**So, you're a vampire? My thoughts were correct?**

"Yes. Is there anything you'd like to know about me?"

**How would I become like you? I remember that James had said something about killing you if you…changed me?**

"I'd have to bite you, Jasper. And I don't mean just simply biting. I mean I'd have to draw blood to inject my venom. And the transformation isn't pleasant from what I've heard. But don't worry; James won't kill me if I do. Promise. I'm not exactly an easy target. Especially with my visions."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, and then he wrote: **You do realize you're not exactly Miss Tall and mighty don't you? No offense intended. No, you're not an easy target…for humans. But another vampire? Who'd be just as strong, fast, and smart as you? If not more so, what if that's a gift they have? I heard you and James talking about his. And then yours…** I sighed, exasperated. He was so typical.

"Jasper, my gift gives me an advantage. I see the moves my opponent's going to make before they happen. I use that to my advantage. Haven't you seen me fight? I pinned James and took off his arm." I replied. He looked skeptical but moved onto a different question. Or should I say _questions_.

How did James get his arm back? Why wasn't he bleeding? And what do you mean 'you've heard' that the transformation isn't pleasant? Don't you remember yours? And what does 'isn't pleasant' mean? I mean…** he paused for a moment, thinking, and then continued.** I know what the words mean but what are they referring to? And--

"Jasper, hold on. That's a lot of questions. Okay. James got his arm back by reattaching it. He wasn't bleeding because we don't bleed. We don't need to breath and our hearts don't beat. I've only heard about the transformation. I don't remember my human life or my transformation. As to the isn't pleasant part. From what I've heard from other vampires, it's excruciating. The most vivid thing they remember from their human lives." I explained. He looked shocked for a little while, but then he just shook his head and went back to writing.

**What about the attempting to change me part? You'd really do that? And can you kill a vampire?**

"Yes, Jasper. I'd really do that. On these conditions, that is. One: you know exactly what you'd be getting into. I mean you'd know every little thing about vampires. Two: you'd be ready to leave your family and friends behind. Speaking of which, we'll need to leave this place, but we can talk about that in a minute. And three: It would be entirely up to you. You'd have to want this, to choose it. There are some vampires who aren't happy with this life; some actually despise it. And to answer your second question. Yes, you can kill a vampire. It's not easy, though. You must rip the vampire apart and the pieces have to be burned. If they aren't, they can and will reassemble. Now, let me ask you a question. Will you leave willingly?" I asked.

I'd purposefully said 'willingly' because I knew either way he was going to leave. It was too risky for me to protect him here and I certainly wasn't going to let him be here alone. If James wasn't in the equation then maybe it'd be different, but he was, so this is how things were. Jasper thought for a while. I patiently waited until he picked up the note pad again.

**Yes. I'll leave willingly. By the way, you were going to force me anyway, weren't you? Just a question: why? Why do we have to leave? I've got family and friends here…**

I sighed before answering his question. "Jasper, several people saw me grab you and run. And you couldn't go back to your work or apartment. People would find you and questions would have to be answered. You're not getting out of my sight until James is stopped. I'm not letting you go out on your own. Now, I think you could say you're in…Kansas or something. Call your family and friends and tell them you left. That'd at least get people like the FBI off of our backs. And yes, as much as I would've hated to do it, I would've forced you if necessary. You don't understand just how dangerous this situation is. If I let my guard slip for even a second…you could end up paying the price with your life. And it'd be my fault. I would never forgive myself, Jasper." My last words came out in a whisper.

Jasper scooted over on the sofa, inviting me to sit down. I did and put my head in my hands. What if I couldn't do this? What if I couldn't give Jasper the protection he needed? I desperately wanted to believe I could, but there was a small part of me that doubted. I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders and looked up, startled. Jasper held me in a tight embrace. He didn't recoil in the slightest from my cold skin. He leaned back for a moment, and then tapped his note pad.

**It's okay, Alice. I won't do anything risky. And you won't have me out of your sight. Both of them. I'll go where we need to. I'll telephone my parents and friends. Though how I'd talk I really don't know. I hope I can eventually talk again. **

I smiled at him, and then closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I got a vision: Jasper, saying the words 'I love you' to me. When I saw that, I grinned. I opened my eyes after a minute or two and looked at Jasper.

"Don't worry, you'll speak again someday. And I wouldn't advise betting against me. And you can be sure that you won't be escaping either one of my sights." He rolled his eyes playfully and mouthed the word 'overprotective'. I laughed.

"You got that right. We have to leave by today. James and Victoria only gave us a week. So far they're sticking to their promise. We can swing by your apartment before you go. I'll get my bank accounts and such squared away. You'll have 20 minutes to grab the things that you'd like to take. I'll have to run you most if not all of the way. We can't risk people noticing my car's gone and we're gone with it if they go to my house. We'll leave as soon as you've gotten something to eat. You can swallow, right?" I asked. He shrugged.

**Haven't really tried. But I think I'll be fine. Just as long as I have water or something to help, I'll be fine.**

"I'll put something in the toaster. There's a change of clothes in the car I picked up yesterday. You're welcome to them." I called over my shoulder as I walked to the kitchen.

I grabbed a couple slices of bread and stuck them in. I heard Jasper get up and go to the car. A few minutes later I heard the spare bedroom door close. As I waited for the toast I started thinking. It had _sounded_ like he wanted to become a vampire. I wasn't sure if I could do that to him. If I could put him through the transformation. I was still thinking about it when, with a shock, I realized I didn't have a choice. The Volturi. If they found out that Jasper knew, then he'd have to be killed or changed. Well, killed was out of question. I decided I'd tell him later. Try to at least get him used to me first. I was startled when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I whirled around to find Jasper there with a slightly amused look. He had changed into my offered clothes. Now he wore jeans, a plaid, button down shirt, and his old worn shoes. He showed me his question.

**What are you worrying about?**

"I'm not worrying about anything. I'm fine, Jasper." I answered.

**No. Don't lie. You're worried about something. I can feel it.**

"You can feel it? What? What do you mean?" Huh. That was strange. How could he know that?

**I've always been able to get a good sense of what people are feeling. Talent, I guess. Now, what are you worried about? I deserve to know, because I've got a feeling it's got to do with me. **Hmm. Interesting. I wondered what his abilities would be as a vampire.

"I was planning to tell you later, Jasper. It's just…" I sighed before continuing. I really hadn't wanted him to know this yet. "There are…rulers I guess you could say, of the vampire world. They go by the name of the Volturi. They kind of keep the other vampires in line. They are very good. They've helped in many cases. They keep our existence hidden to humans. No one is supposed to know that we exist. If someone saw a vampire throw a car, or something else impossible like slamming into a brick wall and the brick wall being the one that is damaged. That person would have to be killed, and any others that were witnesses. We have to be careful with that.

"You, Jasper, know about our existence. You're not supposed to. If the Volturi found out about you… well, it wouldn't be good. They'd also see me a lawbreaker for informing you. You've guessed for the most part, but I've let a couple things slip. They'd make me clean up the mess, or loose my life."

**What would happen? And, 'clean up the mess'? What do you mean by that?**

"I mean, Jasper, they'd want me to kill you. Or to change you. So, really, you don't have much of a choice now. I know I couldn't kill you. So it would have to be option two. Change you. I'm sorry I took that choice away from you. We could try to keep you hidden, but it wouldn't be much use. They've got a tracker, and a powerful one. One that tracks by using the very essence of your mind as a scent. We can hope that they don't know to buy us some time, but eventually, you'll have to be changed." I finished.

I watched Jasper carefully. He was completely frozen. His eyes were wide with shock. Then, he scribbled down another note.

**But, I would never tell anyone. Ever! I wouldn't do that to you. I-**

"Jasper," I cut him off, looking at him sadly. "I know you won't, I truly do. It's just that, it wouldn't matter to them. You could have the whole entire guard give their word that you wouldn't tell, but it wouldn't matter. The point would be that you _knew_. And the fact is, you aren't supposed to. Therefore, it won't matter. They may be lenient enough to give me time before you'd have to be changed. But, if I weren't willing to, you'd be killed for sure. And that's out of the question."

Jasper sighed. Then he turned to look at the toast that'd just sprung up. He buttered it and sat down at the table. I snatched up a glass and filled it with water. He took it gratefully and pointed to the next thing he'd written.

**It's okay, Alice. If it were either you or death, I'd prefer you. Do you think they know yet? I'm fine with being a vampire; I'll just want to know all the details first. I don't want to be a murderer though, that I'm not looking forward to.**

I looked over at him. He was wincing as he swallowed but other wise seemed to be fine. It was a few moments before I spoke.

"It's nice of you to be so accepting, Jasper. I don't think they know of you yet, but they will soon. You can't keep many things from the Volturi. And I'll give you all the details, in time. You don't have to kill humans, remember? I drink animals' blood. You can too, if you'd like. Hurry up and finish, we need to leave soon."

He nodded and finished off the toast. I decided it was best that I run Jasper, since we'd be leaving directly afterward. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Victoria in the trees around my house. She was grinning maliciously and that's when I knew: the hunt was on.

* * *

**Well, this is my interpretation on how Alice finds out about Jamesy and such. ( I love making up nicknames and usin' them) Still open to any questions, and review to get the next chapter! Thanks!**


	5. On The Run

**Okay, first off I'd like to congradulate HPobsesssssed for winning chapter five! She guessed one of 'em! So the contest is now over! Second order of buisness.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, people. I promise next chapter I'll post who the reviewers are agian. Here's this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: On The Run**

It didn't take long to get to Jasper's apartment. When we got to the front door, I stiffened. Vampire. I figured it was James or Victoria from the scent I smelled. Jasper paused, looking at me curiously. I motioned for him to go ahead and open the door. It was unlocked, not a good sign.

When we got in, I gasped. Jasper froze, horror struck. The apartment was in complete disarray. The sofa was over turned and the coffee table split in two. Books littered the floor along with several CDs. The large window was broken; the glass tinted in something…blood. The T.V. was knocked over and the curtains were shredded. The kitchen cupboards were all open and things were spilling out. The bedroom door was ajar and I quickly entered.

The drawers were open and clothes were everywhere. The sheets were pulled back; in fact, the whole top mattress was on the floor. The closet doors were ripped off their hinges. I stiffened when I smelled human blood. When I found it, I realized it wasn't Jasper's. The most potent scent was a vampire scent or should I say, two vampire scents. I realized then, just what James and Victoria had planned. When the humans came to find Jasper, they'd find the apartment like this. They'd find the blood and assume it was Jasper's. That would land me in some serious trouble. It'd be all over the state. What the heck was I going to do?

I walked out of the room to see Jasper still in the doorway. I darted over and shut the door swiftly. It wouldn't do for the humans to see me again with him. Jasper turned and looked at me quizzically.

"We can't do this. We've got to go _now_. I figured it'd all be fine; obviously I was wrong. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. James and Victoria did this. To raise suspicions in the humans and make it harder for us to hide. I being last seen with you doesn't help. We'll be all over the state. Maybe more then one. I'm not even sure if it's going to be safe for you to call your family anymore. It might be too risky. Victoria and James spilled blood in your bedroom to make it look like it was yours. It's on the window too. I think they're trying to make it look like you were murdered or something." I told him. I started to pace nervously.

Jasper stumbled back to lean against the wall. I stopped pacing when I heard a car pull up. I then heard footsteps on the stairs. A few moments later, they stopped outside Jasper's door. I cursed too quietly for humans to hear. I motioned for Jasper to follow me. I led him to the window and paused, hoping the human would leave. Wrong. Instead, he decided to knock on the door.

"Jasper? Are you there? Normally you come to the door. Hello? It's me, Peter. Jasper. I'm coming in." the human, apparently named Peter, called.

I looked at Jasper apologetically, and then scooped him up into my arms. I leapt out the window and landed lightly in the grass. I started running. Behind me, I heard Peter's gasp of shock and horror when he opened the door. Shoot. Now we really had to go. I was glad I'd gotten my bank accounts taken care of already. We should be fine for a while. I looked down to see Jasper gazing at me. He looked over my shoulder at his apartment. He sighed. 'I'm going to miss this place.' He mouthed to me. I nodded, telling him I understood. Jasper closed his eyes and I picked up speed, adjusting him so that he wouldn't fall.

Four and a-half hours later, we'd crossed the border. We were in Oklahoma now. I didn't tire, but Jasper did. A few hours into Oklahoma, he zonked out. Well, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. I smiled, adjusted him again, and continued on my way. At 12 o'clock, I stopped in Arapaho, Oklahoma. I told Jasper to stay in the trees, and then, keeping my eyes wide open for danger and visions, I went into a Wendy's. Hey, humans had to eat. When I got back, I gave Jasper the food. He thanked me and ate while I got my cell phone out. I knew a few nomads and hoped they'd be able to help me out. No one could figure out what to do. They told me they'd heard about James. They warned me he was ruthless. Wouldn't give up easily. I sighed and turned back to Jasper.

"No luck from the nomads. They couldn't think of what to do. They've advised me to be careful. Are you finished?" I asked. He nodded and I threw away the trash.

"We'll stop sometime later tonight. I'll try to figure out what to do. I really think my only option is to try to get some help from the other nomads and vampires and face James and Victoria." I told him grimly. He walked over to me and showed me his note pad.

Okay. I really hated having to leave Peter there. I can't believe they did that. Will I ever be able to return home? And when will I be able to talk again? This is getting irritating.

"I know you didn't like that, Jasper. And I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, but I didn't have a choice. If he'd found you, the consequences would have been dire. And that's just James and Victoria. Ruthless. They'll do anything to get you. Or anyone else they've hunted for that matter. And you'll be able to talk as soon as your bruises are one fourth the way healed. In other words, maybe a week or so. It depends. Oh and how's your arm doing? Maybe I should get you a dry erase board. You're going to run out of paper and that's really wasting the trees, which help the animals I have for dinner. I'll pick it up later tonight."

**Okay, that'd be great. My arm hurts; I think the bandages need to be changed. I hope the rust didn't get in or anything. Wait, I had my tetanus shot. It should be okay…I hope. Let's get going. I'm assuming you want to move?**

I smiled and picked him up again. He was finally getting the hint that we needed to keep moving. We ran well into the night, stopping only for necessary things like bathroom breaks and dinner for Jasper. At one point I went into a Wal-Mart and got Jasper the dry erase board and a marker. When we got to Topeka, Kansas, I stopped. Jasper was already asleep. I set him down in a chair in a number 8 motel lobby and went to check in. It was about 1:30 in the morning. I went up to the night clerk. Human male, this will be easy then.

"Excuse me, but my friend and I need a room for the night. Do you think you could help us?" I asked, batting my eyelashes and setting a few hundreds on the desk. The clerk stuttered for a few minutes.

"Um, uh, of course, madam. Here's a room with a pull out bed and a queen size. You'll find the things you'll need in there. Do you need anything else?" he asked, pushing the room key across the desk. I slipped it into my pocket and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Yes, actually. See, my friend's been injured. I was wondering if you had any bandaging, antiseptic ointment, rubbing alcohol, things like that, that I could use." I told him.

"Oh. Yes, certainly. Here you go ma'am." He answered, pulling a few things out from behind the counter. He handed them to me and I smiled again.

"Keep the change. You deserve it." I told him, winking.

He grinned and I walked back over to Jasper. I lifted him up and walked up to our designated room. I lay him on the bed and turned on the television, putting the volume on two so as not to disturb Jasper. I watched the news, hoping not to see anything about Jasper. I was relieved when the only suspected murders were ones in California. A while later, I called up a few nomads and asked if they could help. They had either wanted to, but were too far away or didn't want to face off to James and his companion. I sighed. I guessed I'd just have to keep trying. At 7 o'clock, the breakfast opened. I left and got a few things there. Then returned to the room and continued watching the news.

At about 8:45, Jasper started to stir. I went and sat down on the bed, taking his hand and stroking it. His eyes popped open and he looked around. He seemed to freak out for a minute until his eyes focused on me. He relaxed and yawned.

"Good morning sleepy head. It's 8:45. You really sleep late. How are you feeling? I got some bandages and stuff from the front desk last night. When you're eating, I can exchange the bandage. I'm guessing it will help you feel a bit better." Jasper smiled and nodded. He winced and wrote a quick note.

**Okay. Good morning. You sleep well? And yes, a change in bandaging will be a great relief. My throat hurts more today. I think I'll try to avoid nodding, shaking my head, and sighing.**

"Jasper, I don't sleep. Vampires can't sleep. And yes, do try to keep the bruising from worsening. If you sigh it should be okay, though. Come to the sofa and eat. I'll take care of your arm."

**You're sure you can handle it? I can take care of it myself. I really don't mind.**

"That's kind of you, Jasper. But please don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm getting used to your scent already. I also think that wound is infected. It dilutes the smell. Now come." I told him.

He got up and sat down on the sofa. I handed him the food I'd gotten, which really smelled repulsive, and went to go get the bandaging. I sat down next to him and gently took hold of his right arm. I pulled the bandages away and grimaced. I was right. Infected. I took some of the alcohol and wetted a tissue. Jasper gritted his teeth when I pressed the alcohol to his skin, but remained silent. I sighed. The tissue hadn't done much.

"Do you want to go shower first? Afterward I'm going to have to pour rubbing alcohol on this. I'll take care of everything else." I questioned.

Without a word, he got up and went into the bathroom. There wasn't a change of clothes so he and I were stuck in old ones. I decided I'd have to do something about that. The shower went on and I turned my attention to my surroundings. I heard footsteps in the next room and quickly put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle. The cleaning maid grumbled when she saw the sign and moved on. I turned to the table and cleaned up the wrappers from the consumed muffins I'd brought. I left the room to visit a small shop I'd seen near the front desk. It had a small backpack that I quickly purchased. Then, I walked to the front desk to buy another night here. It would be sunny today so we couldn't travel.

When I got back to the room, Jasper was out of the shower and watching T.V. He hadn't put on his shirt yet and I assumed he was waiting until I took care of his arm. I sat down next to him and looked over at what he was watching. The T.V. showed a large Tyrannosaurus Rex chasing after a man. The man dashed into an outhouse to get away, but the T-Rex just bit the roof off. The poor man sat shivering on the toilet and the T-Rex loomed. Then, it leaned down and ate the man right off said toilet. What kind of sick show was this? I glanced over to Jasper, who was watching intently.

"Jasper, what is this?" I asked. He grinned and jotted down the answer.

_**Jurassic Park**_**. **_**(A/N: *Laughing Out Loud*. My family is always watching that show and this scene is a popular one with them. I just had to put it in! I hope I got the parts right. It's been ages since I watched it.)**_** It's about this professor who found out how to clone dinosaurs due to scientific technology advancement. The professor created them to populate this huge park he's got and there's this family who went to the park. There was a bad guy in the ranks and he turned off the electricity, which held the dinosaurs in. He's trying to steal a dino embryo; he also knocked out the security system when he cut the electricity. So, now the dinos are terrorizing the people in the park. They made a 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** one too. I really like this movie.**

I laughed and looked back over to the screen. This was a strange movie. Hmm, seemed interesting, though. I'd have to watch it later. I turned back to Jasper. The show had just turned to a commercial.

"Come on, Jasper. I'll take care of your arm, and then you can finish amusing yourself. We've got a lot of time this morning." I instructed.

He got up and walked into the bathroom. I followed with the alcohol. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and held his arm over it. I carefully grasped his arm, forcing him to not shy away. Cautiously, I poured the alcohol over his arm. He tried to pull away, an instinct, but I held him in place. Jasper locked his teeth together, grasping the edge of the tub tightly. After about four minutes, I ran water over the wound, cleaning it. I took a towel and dried his arm off. He went back to the sofa where the other items were. I picked up the gauze and wrapped it gently around his arm. Then, I taped it in place. Last, I took some of that bandage/tape stuff and bandaged his arm. I tossed Jasper his shirt and went to dispose of the soiled items. When I returned, I sat down next to Jasper.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

**Yeah. Thanks. When are we going?**

"Um, actually, we're not going today."

**Why?**

"Well, it's sunny out. I can't travel in the sun. That would have the Volturi on us faster then you could say 'get out of the sun'."

**Why? Does the sun burn you?**

"Myth. But still, I can't go out in it. Maybe I'll show you sometime today. It depends. I've already gotten another night here. And I'm going to have to be careful if I'm out today. I can't let any humans see me if there's sunlight." I answered.

**Okay. So what do we do now? **

"Well, you can just hang out here. I'm going to keep trying the nomads. In about half an hour, there will be some clouds for a short while. I'll use them to get anything we'll need today. Including some changes of clothes. You'll have to stay here. Don't worry; I'll keep my eyes open for danger."

**Okay.**

With that, he turned back to the T.V. In half an hour, I went to the stores. I found a few changes of clothes in one. There was a microwave in the motel room so I picked up a couple, Take & Bakes. It was really the best I could do for food. I got back to the room where Jasper was watching who-knows-what. Looked like another dinosaur movie. I gave him a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I came back out and sat down next to Jasper. There was a T-Rex terrorizing a city, Jasper had said this was _Jurassic Park 2_, when my cell rang in my pocket. I walked over into the kitchen area and answered it. I just had a feeling this was going to be good news.

* * *

**Hope you liked. I had some fun writting this and the next few chapters. Talk about geography! Lol. See ya next time and please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	6. The Phone Call

**Okay, terribly sorry for the terrible cliffy, but it is no longer existing! Lol. The reviewers will be listed for chapter five, please let me know if I missed you. Hope you enjoy and thanks to all who've favorited or added my story or me to their subscription. There was so much feedback from this morning that I thought I'd go ahead and post agian! Here ya go!**

**Reviewers for chapter Five:**

**HPobsessssssed**

**sonea91**

**juniper294**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Phone Call**

**"**Hello." I said into the phone.

"Alice? Is that you?" came a male voice on the other line.

"Yes. To whom am I speaking to?"

"It's me, Garrett. Remember? The adventurous nomad you ran into once? Threatened to kill me? Then told me I was going to kill myself if I wasn't more careful? Or maybe I should say ex-nomad. I've met a nice girl. Kate Denali. How are you doing?"

"Garrett? Oh that's great news! I'm doing…fine. So you've joined a group then?" I exclaimed. No need to tell him about Jasper yet. I can't believe I didn't think to call him.

"Yes. Kate and I were married last week. I wanted to invite you but couldn't reach you. How's the vegetarian life? I've started on it. Have you found that guy you keep seeing in your visions yet?" he questioned.

"Vegetarian life suits me just fine. And congratulations. It's been ages since we've talked. Yes. I've found him."

"You did?! That's great! What's he like? When are you going to introduce me? Kate and I are going to leave for Montana in an hour. We'll be getting there tomorrow. We're going on our honeymoon." Garrett asked, excited. He always was protective of me.

"I can't introduce you yet, Garrett. We're kind of on the run."

"From what?"

"A tracker named James. A nomad. He and his partner, Victoria."

"But, nomad trackers only track humans. Wait; is this guy of yours…human?"

"Yes. His name is Jasper. When I found him James was following him. He ran into where I was working. I got him out of there, but he cut his arm in the process. That didn't help things. There was a fight, too. Then, James and Victoria came to my house. Victoria grabbed Jasper and now he has a badly bruised throat. He can't talk. They trashed his apartment and spilled another human's blood to make it look like he was murdered or something. We've taken refuge in a motel in Topeka, Kansas. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Jasper knows about everything so he'll have to be changed eventually. It's sunny today so we can't travel. James and Victoria gave us a week to get away. So far they haven't followed." I told him, talking too fast for Jasper to hear. He did, however, glance at me curiously.

The phone was silent for a few minutes. Then, I heard Garrett call Kate over to him and start talking swiftly. He filled her in about everything. Everything, from our meeting, to our care for each other, to my predicament. I heard more names called. The story was repeated and quiet comments were made. Then he came back onto the phone.

"Okay, I've put this on speaker so you may hear more than one voice. You're in Topeka? Is this Jasper with you at the moment?"

"Yes. He is. I've got some cash in my bank account so we should be fine financially for a while. I think my only option is to face James and Victoria. I've tried calling some of the nomads for help, but no luck. I'm just going to have to chance it." I explained. Just then, a new voice came over the phone.

"Alice? This is Kate. You can't possibly face two on your own. Especially when one has the power to escape easily. We had a similar situation with these two once. It was our friends the Cullens who were involved. To top it off, you'll have a human with you. You can't try to protect Jasper and fight off two at the same time. You need help." She told me.

"I know that, but I've tried. No one can help. Kate, Garrett, I don't have a choice. Oh, hold on." I requested. I turned to Jasper, who had come and tapped me on the shoulder. He gave me his board.

Is everything okay? You're worried, and desperate.

"I'm fine, Jasper. I'm just talking to a friend of mine. He might be able to give me an idea of what to do. You go finish-watching dinosaurs. I'm okay. Really." I replied. Dang. I'd forgotten about his talent. He looked at me doubtfully, but went back to his show. I turned back to the phone.

"Alice, this is Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven. Was that the human? Do you have any ideas of what you'll do with Jasper when you have to face James?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. That was Jasper. And I don't know guys. I can't see what to do. My visions aren't going to be helpful because James and Victoria haven't followed yet."

"They haven't? I'd have thought they would." Garrett mused.

"I don't know why they haven't, they just aren't. I mean, they are following, but they're staying one state behind us. It's strange." I verified. There were muffled voices and then Garrett came on again.

"Can you make it to Missoula, Montana? Say in, a few days? Kate and I can help you fend them off." He offered.

"Well, we can make it there, if the weather holds that is. But Garrett, I couldn't impose on you and Kate. You'll be on your honeymoon for heavens sake! I couldn't. Especially since we'd be fighting, not just visiting." I declined.

"Nonsense, we've talked and agreed to do it. It won't take long to get rid of them, and Jasper won't be hurt. Please, Alice. You helped me once, so let me return the favor and help you. We really don't mind. Do we, Kate?" he objected.

"Of course not, Alice. I'd be happy to help you. Besides, Garrett and I want to meet Jasper. This is the second time we've known someone who has fallen in love with a human." She reassured.

"All right, we'll be there in a few days. The weather should hold. Thank you both so much. See you in a few. Bye!" I agreed.

"Bye!" chorused three voices. Then the line went dead. I snapped my phone shut and turned to Jasper. He was looking at me expectantly.

"We've got a long way to travel." I stated simply.

**

* * *

Thought it'd be fun to throw Garrett into this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll post soon! Please read and review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

* * *


	7. Traveling

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the fast feedback! 26 reviews! It's very encouraging. Here's the next chappy!**

**Reviewers:**

**sonea91**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**HPobsessssssed**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Traveling

**Where are we going? Did you get any help?**

"Yes. An old friend and his new wife are going to lend a hand. Though I'm thankful, I feel bad we'll be interrupting their honeymoon. They insisted."

**Well, that's a relief. Too bad it's on their honeymoon. I'd hate to be interrupted if it were I. But, I guess if it were a friend, I'd do the same. So where are we going?**

"Missoula, Montana. That's where they'll be. I'm guessing we'll make it in about four days. We'll stop at night so you can sleep." I replied.

**You don't have to. I'm perfectly comfortable in your arms to tell the truth. And your skin helps soothe my arm.**

"Well, we'll see. And here." With that, I walked over and sat beside him. I let him put his arm up against my skin. He sighed with relief.

**Thank you.**

"No problem. What are you watching now?"

_**Jurassic Park 3**_

"How many of these movies are there?!"

**Just three. After that I'm watching **_**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.**_** Then I think the second one comes on, **_**Prince Caspian**_**. **_**(A/N: I'm not sure if that's playing on T.V. yet. Just pretend it is.)**_** By the way, I ate lunch while you were on the phone. Thanks for getting those.**

I rolled my eyes and settled down beside Jasper. Though I may have seemed at ease, I was on full alert. I didn't want to miss anything that might have bad consequences. After the movie, I turned to Jasper.

"Do you want to see me in the sun? We can go to a small park I saw. It won't take long." I inquired.

**Sure. **

He got up and in a few seconds we were out the door and in the park. I stepped out into the sunlight and Jasper gasped. I smiled as I glanced at my sparkling skin.

"You understand why we can't be seen by humans now? It's just way too obvious that we're different from them." I stated.

He nodded slightly and mouthed the word 'wow'. I smiled. He walked up to me and reached out a hand, hesitant. He gave me a questioning look and I nodded. Jasper gently touched my shimmering arm. He touched my shoulder, neck, and eventually, face. I closed my eyes while he finished his inspection. When he pulled away and wrote something on his board, I looked up.

**Alice, you're gorgeous. This comes with being a vampire? So when I'm one I'll be the same? This is…this is just amazing. **

"Yes. You'll be like me. And thank you, Jasper. You don't look too bad yourself." I said softly. He looked at me disbelievingly and I laughed.

"Well, it's true. You don't!" I commented. He shrugged and we made our way back to the motel under the cover of the clouds that had temporarily come out.

When we got back Jasper ate and I planned. We'd have to travel as quickly as we could. I was hoping we could visit with Garrett and Kate at least for a little bit. And that Jasper could rest. Try to not be nervous for a change. That night he slept soundly. I decided I'd want to get an early start tomorrow.

The next morning Jasper ate early and I checked out. Quickly, I packed our clothes in the small pack I'd gotten yesterday. We left at around 7:30 A.M. It was midnight when I finally stopped. We hadn't stopped much today and I was pleased we had made it into Sterling, Colorado. I decided to skip the hotel today and set Jasper down in a group of trees on the pine needles that layered the ground. I lay down next to him and kept watch while he slept.

Around three in the morning, I saw James and Victoria in a vision. They were starting to pursue. I saw them cross the Kansas/Colorado border and make it into Sterling by morning. They would find us by morning.

* * *

**Ah, terribly short chapter and small cliffie. No, not feeling evil. Lol. Though you might beg to differ. Anywho, see ya next time!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	8. Love You

**Yay! Another chapter posted and thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm beyond thrilled! I'm estatic. Yeah, not sure of spellings.....anyway! Fluffy chapter ahead! Hence the title! Hope you enjoy!**

**Reviewers:**

**HPobsessssssed**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**sonea91**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Love you**

I cursed internally and shook Jasper awake. He looked at me, half asleep and bleary-eyed.

"Jasper, we've got to go now. James and Victoria are pursuing. They'll be here by morning. Come on. You can sleep while I'm carrying you. We've got to go. Now." I told him in a rush.

I didn't wait for him to respond. I scooped him up and started running again. Jasper fell asleep almost immediately. I was glad that I didn't tire. In less then a couple hours, we were across the border and into Wyoming. In the afternoon it was sunny so I was forced to stop. I couldn't risk it. I saw that James and Victoria had been forced to stop as well.

Jasper was getting better. He was able to easily make vocal noises like, hmming or just humming. He still couldn't talk yet, but was getting there. His arm was starting to heal. I still wasn't sure about the stitches. I hadn't changed the bandage since the hotel, but it had looked better then. Though, I had this bad feeling it'd gotten worse. I heard footsteps approaching and looked up.

Jasper sat down next to me. I smiled and leant against him. He started playing with my hair and I closed my eyes. It was so nice to be cared for like this. I was extremely happy that Jasper wasn't mad at me because we were on the run. I vaguely wondered what had happened back at his apartment. I smiled when I saw a vision I liked. It was Jasper and I, sitting in our same positions. I looked up at Jasper and told him I loved him. He grinned and wrote that he did too. The vision ended. I guessed I'd subconsciously made this decision. I thought for a moment. I guess now is as good a time as any to tell him. I was interrupted by Jasper prodding my shoulder and trying to get my attention.

**Alice? Alice! Are you okay? What was that? You zoned out.**

"It's okay. It was just a vision. I kind of go off into la la land when I have them. Jasper?" I asked. He relaxed and glanced at me.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Can I tell you something?" he nodded so I continued. "Jasper, I love you. I always have, I always will. Thank you for being so understanding about this whole mess."

He grinned down at me and wrote something. I read it quickly.

**I love you too, Alice. And I really don't mind this as much since I'm with you. Though, running for my life is a tad irritating.**

I beamed up at him. We gazed at each other for a moment. Then, Jasper leaned down and kissed me. I was startled. I didn't mind, of course, but I hadn't been expecting this. I kissed him back, being careful not to hurt him or anything. We broke the kiss and looked at each other. Jasper blushed.

**I'm sorry, Alice. I should've asked first. That was rude of me.**

"Don't apologize. You don't have to ask if you can kiss me. And I liked that. I love you, Jazz."

**Jazz? Interesting nickname. I like it. Hmm. You need one too. How about…Ali? Yep. That'll do. I love you too, Ali.** I grinned.

"Ali. I could live with that. Has a nice ring to it. And Jazz fits you." I said. He smiled. I looked up at the sky. The clouds were back. I glanced into the future and saw if they went away again, we'd be fine.

"Jasper, we've got to get moving again. I'd like to make it to Missoula by nightfall tomorrow. We'll stop in a hotel tonight. I should be able to make a fast escape if needed." I rose as I spoke.

"Mmhmm." He answered. I helped him up and we were off again.

It was another late night. I felt bad that I continued to rob Jasper of his sleep. But, whatever he missed during the night, he made up for in the day while I ran. We stopped at midnight in Natwick, Wyoming. What a strange name for a place. I wanted to get to Missoula before nightfall tomorrow. I thought of how far we still had to go. We would make it there tomorrow. It'd be late, unfortunately, but we would get there. I stopped in a hotel. Jasper woke up and stumbled into the room. When Jasper lay down on the bed, he fell back asleep immediately. Meanwhile, I called Garrett.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Garrett? It's me, Alice. Listen, we should be there sometime tomorrow. It'll probably be very late though. James and Victoria are following us. I had to start up again at 3 o'clock A.M. last night when I'd stopped at midnight. Jasper spent half of today asleep while I ran. So far, they won't attack until our week is up. Can you pick up some bandaging and first aid stuff for Jasper? And where should we meet you?" I asked.

"Sure, Alice. We'll find some stuff. We'll pick up some food, too. Eleazar and Carmen wanted to come be we managed to persuade them to stay. Why don't you meet us at the Wal-Mart on 4000 Hwy 93 South Street?**_ (A/N: Actually street in Missoula, people. I looked it up!)_** Meet us in the parking lot. We'll get you to our place from there."

"Okay. Thank you so much. Don't worry about clothes or anything. I've got some. You haven't heard on the news or anything that there's a missing person from Huston, Texas have you?"

"Nope. Nothing. It hasn't reached up here if it even spread from Texas. Well, see you tomorrow, Alice. We'll be there at around 9 P.M. and if you don't show after daybreak, I'll call you. See you then! Bye!"

"Bye, Garrett. And thanks again!" I finished.

I snapped my phone shut and glanced over at Jasper's sleeping form. I wished it wasn't him that James had to pick. But no, it just had to be Jasper. He just had to hunt everyone that I hold dear: Jasper, one of the Cullens, and me. I could tell that my eyes were black. I really needed to hunt. I'd go in a couple days, right before James and Victoria came. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jasper. He mumbled something in his sleep and then rolled over. I sighed and laid my hand on his forehead. I couldn't wait until he could sleep untroubled, as I knew he was now. I stroked his arm gently.

"Soon." I whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Soon, you will be able to sleep without troubles, my love. We'll make it through, Jazz. I promise." Then I went back to watching for danger.

The next morning, I checked to see when the breakfast would open. 6:00, that was early. I decided to take Jasper down there today. I knew he was getting tired of being cooped up all the time. I was sitting by the window when I got a vision. When it was done, I beamed. Jasper would be able to talk today. Not much, but still. Stirring from the bed jolted me from my thoughts. I turned and saw Jasper get up and go into the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes. A few minutes later, the shower went on. It was now 7 A.M. I turned and looked back out the window. I immersed myself in visions, trying to see where James and Victoria were. Still in Sterling, Colorado.

"Ali, what are you doing?" a voice behind me asked. I jumped and whirled around. Jasper stood there, grinning.

"Jasper! You're talking! I got a vision but didn't know it'd be this soon!" I exclaimed. He laughed lightly.

"Surprised the psychic. That's one for the record books. And yes, I'm talking. I've never been more relieved to hear my own voice. It does hurt a bit, so I won't be doing a whole lot of talking for a few days."

I beamed up at Jasper. Then, faster then he could blink, I threw my arms around his waist. He was quick to react and wrapped his arms around me. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Just standing there, okay, a little bit of kissing, too. Eventually, we pulled apart. I gazed up at him, eyes full of adoration, I'm sure. He mirrored my expression, his lips curving into a brilliant smile. I grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

"Come on. Let's get you out into public. There hasn't been any news of you up in Montana. I highly doubt that there'll be anything here. We'll go down to breakfast." I twittered to him. He smiled again.

"Great, Ali; what a relief that's going to be." He answered.

When we got to the breakfast I went to find a table while Jasper got his food. I figured since I _was_ in the same room as him, Jasper would be fine. He met me there and I started talking while he ate.

"We'll make it Missoula tonight. I'm not sure how late. Garrett and Kate have gotten some human food and more supplies to exchange that bandage. Remember, they are vampires too so don't be offended if they don't come too near to you. Especially Garrett. He's very new to this life. He used to be a nomad and killed humans. In other words, I'm going to be a tad bit overbearing until I'm convinced he'll be fine around you." I relayed the other information about where we were going to meet them. He nodded throughout my explanations. We were both startled when a little girl of about seven came up to us.

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering. What did you do to your arm and throat? I've been dying to know. I'm Elisa." She stated. I laughed and Jasper looked uncomfortable. He gave me a pleading look. Grinning, I answered the little girl's question.

"He just got into a fight, that's all. He's having trouble talking at the moment. I'm Mary. This is Wyatt." I told her.

I wasn't sure why I'd used the name Mary. Just in case, I guess. Wyatt. It didn't really fit. I made a mental note to never use that name for Jasper again. I saw Jasper raise an eyebrow at both my name and his. I suppressed a giggle. He scowled when he felt the smugness radiating off of me.

"Elisa!" a young woman cried, running up behind her. She scooped Elisa up into a tight hug, covering her in kisses. Elisa giggled.

"Honey, you scared me! Don't go running off talking to strangers, Elisa." The woman chided.

"Yes, Mommy. But I was curious. I wanted to know why he was like that." Elisa protested, pointing to Jasper. He looked away, embarrassed. Apparently, Elisa's mother could see that as well as I.

"Sweetie, sometimes people don't like being asked those kinds of questions. I think you've embarrassed this young man." She told the young girl. Though she was trying to help, Jasper was even more humiliated. I looked over at him sympathetically.

"Um, if you'll excuse me, we need to be going. It was nice to meet you Elisa, ma'am." I cut in. I stood and pulled Jasper up from the table. Elisa's mother nodded understandingly.

"I'm sorry she bothered you two. She should know better. Feel better, sir." She called. Jasper nodded his thanks and turned away. He darted out of the room as fast as he could without breaking his walk. I caught up to him and slipped my hand into his.

"Wyatt? Why the heck did you pick the name 'Wyatt'? You do know that doesn't fit me, right? And what about you? Why'd you use your first name? Gosh that was embarrassing." Jasper questioned after a few minutes of silence. I laughed at his horrified look.

"Yes. I'm well aware that the name Wyatt doesn't suit you in the slightest. It was just what I came up with at the moment. I changed our names as a precaution. I don't think your story will ever reach up here but I didn't want to take any chances. Sorry you were humiliated, Jazz." I answered.

"I wasn't going to say humiliated… I was going to say-" he retorted.

"Jasper," I interrupted. "Admit it. You were humiliated."

"Okay. Maybe just a little." He consented. I laughed and we continued down the hall.

**

* * *

Yay!!!! They're finally together! I'm happy!**

**Aww. Poor Jazz. Humiliated by....I think Elisa is six or seven. Were you all as horrified at the name Wyatt for Jasper as I was? No offense to anyone named Wyatt, just doesn't fit him.... I finished posting the completed multichapter story today so I'm thrilled! The first one! Whoo! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

**P.S. Got a five day weekend coming up so expect a lot of posts.....**

* * *


	9. Garrett And Kate

**Ah! Here we are at chapter nine! Hope you all have been enjoying the story, and thanks so much to all who've reviewed or added me to their lists. This story has so much feedback, and I'm glad that you all like it! On a differant note, I'm thrilled! I've finished the quarter with all As and I'm now a betareader! If you wanna check out my profile, I certainly won't object! Thanks agian!**

**_Reviewers_**

**_HPobsesssssssed7_**

**_sonea91_**

**_FacelessxAuthor_**

**_CAROLINA GREY_**

**Thanks agian so much!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Garrett and Kate**

We got back into the room and packed up. I grabbed Jasper up in my arms and we left. It was sunny when we stopped for lunch. I couldn't go into the fast-food-joint where Jasper was going to get lunch. I paced the entire time he was out of my eyes-sight. When he got back he looked at me understandingly, though he couldn't hide his slightly amused expression. I smacked him lightly on the arm.

We ran into the night and Jasper fell asleep as usual in my arms. At around 4 o'clock in the morning, I finally got into Missoula, Montana. It didn't take long for me to find the right address. As I neared, I smelled Garrett and another vampire I didn't recognize. I assumed it was Kate. When I got into the parking lot, two figures melted out of the shadows. Stepping into a lamplight, their features were revealed.

One was Garrett. He had the same adventurous look and tall frame. His sandy hair was tied back with a leather tie. His eyes were mostly gold with slight red in them. He hadn't changed much, except his expression. When I'd seen him last, he had the looks of a loner. Now, he had the air of a lover and someone who was loved around him. The second vampire had the same air about her. She had golden eyes and long, straight blond, hair. She had a happy glint in her eyes and a small smile on her face. Both of them turned to look at Jasper, who was still asleep in my grasp. I noticed Garrett wasn't breathing.

"Is this he?" Kate asked in a hushed tone. I nodded; grateful she wasn't going to wake him up.

"Yes. This is Jasper Whitlock. It's nice to see you Garrett. And it's nice to meet the woman who finally managed to get Garrett to settle down. I'm guessing you'd be Kate?" I answered, just as quiet.

"Yes. You'll have to tell me just what kind of things you saw Garrett doing sometime." She told me, laughter in her eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Alice. Please though, don't tell Katie about some of those things." Garrett requested. I grinned.

"Come, follow us. We'll get you to our house that we've rented. It has a spare bedroom. Jasper can rest there." Kate offered. I thanked her and we all ran into the night.

About 10 minutes later, we stopped outside of a small house. It was open and deep in the woods. Very secluded. Garrett opened the door and I carried Jasper inside. He was a very sound sleeper. Kate led me up the stairs to the spare bedroom. She showed me then supplies they'd gotten and then left to find Garrett. I laid Jasper on the bed and looked around. The walls were a light blue and the window had light yellow curtains. Not the best match but good enough. There was a closet across from the bed and a dresser near by. I set the backpack down next to the bed and left the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

I walked downstairs and found Kate and Garrett waiting expectantly in the living room. Sighing with relief, I sat down in the chair reflecting the sofa's position. Kate and Garrett looked at me quizzically.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I'm still sorry about interrupting your honeymoon. I really didn't plan for James to target Jasper. He's in Wyoming right now. He'll be here by tomorrow evening at the latest. He won't attack until our week is up." I answered their unasked questions.

"Really, Alice, it's okay. I'm glad you finally found someone, even if that someone is human. When are you going to change him?" Garrett asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to get rid of the James threat first, though. Then we'll concentrate on that. So far I only see him like me. No specific dates yet." I replied.

"What about his home town? They'll be wondering where he is. Even after the threat is gone, what are you going to do? He'll want to see his family and friends one last time before he's changed, you know." Kate stated.

"I don't really know that either. I'll see what Jasper wants to do. For now, he's just MIA I guess."

"He didn't look so good. Can he even talk? His throat looked pretty bad. And his arm smelled infected." Kate commented, worry and care in her voice.

"I know," I murmured. "I need to change out the dressing. I haven't done it near as much as I should be doing it."

"Ali? Where are we? Where are you?! Alice!" Jasper called from up stairs.

"Be back you two. Should've known he was awake. And this answers your question about his talking abilities." I told Kate and Garrett. They nodded and I darted upstairs.

When I entered the room, Jasper was sitting up and looking around wildly. He turned and caught sight of me. I waited while his quickened heartbeat slowed down to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief and lay back on the bed. I walked over and sat down beside him. It was now 5 in the morning.

"Hey. You okay? How'd you sleep? We're at Garrett and Kate's house." I provided.

"I'm fine. And I slept fine, too. I always do in your arms. This is Garrett and Kate's place?" he returned.

"Yes. Well, they've rented it for the time they're here. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I held out a hand to him. He grabbed it and I pulled him close to me. I kissed him and then we walked out the door. Together, we descended the stairs to the living room. Garrett was already holding his breath. We sat down on the bench. Jasper looked over at Kate and Garrett curiously.

"Hello. I'm Jasper. Thank you for helping us. I'm sorry if I'm tempting you." Jasper apologized.

"You're fine, Jasper. We're glad to have you here. Alice has finally found someone. You know, she looked for you in her visions for the past 15 years." Garrett told him, starting to slowly breathe again. Jasper turned and smiled over at me. I grinned back.

"Well, Jasper and I have things to do. Namely, getting rid of that infection. Thank you Garrett, Kate. We'll be down in a while. Where's the bathroom?" I inquired.

"Across the hall to the guest room." Answered Kate.

"Thank you."

Jasper and I went up the stairs and into the hall. Jasper headed into the bathroom while I got the supplies. I grimaced as I changed the bandaging. Kate was right. The infection had gotten worse. I worried that I'd have to take Jasper to see a doctor. I could tell that Jasper's arm was affecting his health. He tired easily and his strength seemed to be waning.

An hour or so later, we went down stairs. Jasper sat down in a chair and snoozed. I smiled. Finally. He was sleeping easily. He felt safe here. I went hunting and left Kate and Garrett with Jasper. I'd learnt of Kate's power but knew she wouldn't try anything. I hunted until I was full. It was on my way home that I saw the vision. James and Victoria. Bursting into the house and throwing Kate aside, Garrett trying to help but no avail. I saw them stalk to Jasper and throw him across the room. I saw Jasper struggling to get up and not succeeding. I pushed my legs faster and tried to control my panicked state. When I neared the house, I could hear hissing and snarling. I smelled James and Victoria everywhere. I took a deep breath, hoping and praying that Jasper was okay, and darted into the house.

* * *

**Yikes! Cliffie! Well, hope you all enjoyed! And once again, I'm a beta now, so if you want me to look at your stuff, check out my profile and then let me know!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	10. Facing Off

**I** **am sorry to anyone who tried to review chapter nine and couldn't. What happened was I deleted chapter five since it was an author's note. So there fore everythin was bumped. Sorry bout that! Also sorry about the mean cliff hanger!**

**Well, here's chapter ten! I'm thrilled about my 5 day weekend so expect many updates. When I get to chapter...17 or maybe I'll do 16, I'll start asking questions about how you all want this to go. Remember, not done yet, cause I was at a dead end. I needed to knwo what you all would like for the ending. Two possible ways and I'll post a poll. If your a anon reviewer, just let me know in a review. This info will be posted in another later chapter as well. On with the story!**

**_Reviewers:_**

**_FacelessxAuthor (she reviewed via PM since it wouldn't let her otherwise)_**

**_HPobsesssssed7_**

**_CAROLINA GREY_**

**_yellow_**

**_LordXeenTheGreat_**

**Thanks, guys!**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Facing Off**

I took in the scene before me with wide eyes. Jasper was lying in a corner, glancing around and trying to breath. When he caught sight of me, his breath hitched. His eyes widened and I put my fingers to my lips. I didn't want him to speak and draw James's attention away from the fight in the room. Garrett and Kate were attacking Victoria, Kate shocking her and Garrett ripping her apart. James was trying to cut in and help. Victoria was losing. She glanced at James frantically. I decided it was time for me to intercede.

I crept up to James quietly. He was too engrossed in the fight to notice my approach. Garrett and Kate did and quickly tried to block me from Victoria's view. They didn't want her to realize I was going to jump her mate. Unfortunately, she saw. I was about to spring when she warned him.

"James! Behind you!" she screamed. James whirled around and we were, once again, at it.

I danced away from James several times. We swerved and ducked. At times, I closed my eyes and let James think I was giving up. Then, I'd fight that way. Using my visions as my guide.

I was horrified when James got away from me to Jasper. He forced Jasper's shivering form down. James grabbed onto Jasper's bandaged arm and I worried that I'd heard a bone snap. James came very close to biting him. I'd managed to shove him away when his teeth were centimeters from Jasper's neck. I turned back to see Jasper had finally had enough. He'd passed out and was now very vulnerable. I worked hard to keep James away from him.

Kate and Garrett had almost completely destroyed Victoria. I yelled at them to only keep Victoria down. They nodded and worked on getting her to stay still long enough for Kate to shock her down. After about ten minutes, James and Victoria were floored.

"Please! Let my Vicky go. I'll stop hunting your mate. I promise. We made a deal like this once before with another group. We can do that, too, right? Just let us go and we'll leave you alone. We'll never harm you or anyone in your coven." James begged from his position under me.

"No," I growled. "I can't let you put anyone else in danger. You hunted me, you hunted a member of my future family who is also going to become my best friend, and you hunted my love. That's almost as bad as killing him, which is another thing you almost did. I can't let you do that to anyone else. You won't. I'm sorry; you're not getting away this time. Garrett, Kate, feel free to finish up."

"James! I love you!" Victoria called, watching the two vampires descend upon her. She knew there wasn't any hope for her. She wanted James to hear the words one last time, apparently.

"I love you, too, Victoria!" James called back.

Garrett grinned in anticipation and leaned in close to Victoria's neck. James watched with horrified eyes. Garrett quickly decapitated Victoria. Kate ran outside and started up a fire. In seconds, Victoria was dead. Kate and Garrett were still outside when James let out a strangled cry of rage and grief. I felt somewhat bad for him. After all, Victoria was to him as Jasper was to me. But I just couldn't bring myself to let James go again. James, in his grieved and enraged state, threw me off of him. I landed squarely on my back. He leaned down and bit me on the neck. His venom filled my veins and I bit back a scream. I couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed.

James hovered over me, hatred in his eyes. Though I hadn't killed Victoria, I had given the go ahead. He sneered at me, and then turned to Jasper. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach when I realized what he was planning.

"Let's see how you like this, Alice. You've destroyed my love, yours certainly can't go on. I'll kill you both. And then I'll go back to the Cullens and beg them to kill me. I'm sure Edward will be thrilled to do so. He's never gotten over the fact I hunted his wife. Before I return your deed, tell me, how do you seem to know what I'm going to do before I do it? Wait. Gosh. I've been rather dumb. You're visions. You didn't loose them, did you? They've gotten stronger if anything. That wasn't very smart on my part. Well, then you'll get to see what happens to your little human twice. The more the better." He spat. I raised an incredulous eyebrow. He really didn't get my ability until now. Wow. That was dumb.

"Yes. I can still see the future. Stronger visions now. Let Jasper go. He's just a human. He, at least, can live a human life. Kill me if you want, leave Jasper alone." I told him slowly. I was desperately trying to buy some time for Kate and Garrett to get back. I only needed 30 more seconds.

"No. I'm afraid your mate is going to have to die. And don't worry; I'll kill you, too. Now, just watch while I finish my meal." He said sadistically.

James walked over to Jasper and knelt down. Jasper chose then to wake up. He looked up at James with frightened eyes. Jasper's eyes swept the room. When he saw my position, his expression became one of anger. James laughed cruelly and pushed Jasper onto the floor firmly. He held him in place and I was still in my paralyzed state. I wasn't sure if I was physically or mentally paralyzed. Finally, I had enough. Just as James was about to bite, I leapt up and hurled onto his back. In seconds, he was dead. I was panting, and that's when Kate came in.

"Alice? Are you okay? Garrett and I heard but we were taking care of Victoria." She explained.

"I'm fine, Kate. Please, just take care of James. I can't stand him to be around here anymore. Jasper and I will be upstairs." I told her.

She nodded and I turned to Jasper. I scooped him up and went upstairs. I lay him on the bed and started checking him over for any injuries. I found that his bad arm had been bruised but at least it hadn't been broken. When I was satisfied he was okay, aside from said arm, I lay down next to him.

"Ali, are you okay?" Jasper questioned, worry in his voice. I realized I'd been massaging my neck where James had bit me.

"Fine. James just got his teeth into me. I'm glad he didn't get to you. What about you? You feeling all right? Be truthful." I returned.

"Well, to tell the truth, my arm isn't great. And I haven't been feeling good these past few days." He admitted.

"Guess I'll have to take you to the doctor. I think the infection is getting worse. It's probably the cause of your problems." I mused. I wondered whom I could take him to. Hmm. Maybe Carlisle could do something…

"Alice, we can call Carlisle down if you'd like. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Didn't you see him in your visions?" Garrett called from downstairs.

"Yeah. If you could call him down that'd be great. Go ahead and explain the situation to him." I answered. I heard Kate dial the phone and their hurried conversation.

"He'll be here tomorrow. He's bringing Bella and Edward. They wanted to meet the other pair that fell in love with one as a vampire. Is Jasper hungry?" Kate informed me. I looked over to Jasper and relayed Kate's question. He said yes so I got up and went down stairs.

I couldn't believe I was going to meet Carlisle. And Edward and Bella. Maybe we could figure out how to keep in contact so when we finally joined them, it wouldn't be so hard to track them down. I wasn't planning on joining while Jasper was still human. I reached the kitchen and found some food for Jasper. When I got up stairs he ate so quickly I was afraid he'd end up swallowing his fork!

That night, I lay down next to Jasper as he rested. I was so glad we'd made it out alive today. Even though he'd gotten hurt and I'd been bit. My neck was really starting to hurt. I rubbed the bite subconsciously. I hoped I'd be better by tomorrow. Jasper would totally freak if he realized I wasn't feeling okay. When I'd told him Carlisle, Bella, and Edward were coming he looked at me curiously. I'd then gone on to explain that I saw them in visions. He'd laughed when he heard and we'd spent the rest of the time talking about them. I reached over and started playing with his hair as he slept. I was definitely relieved Carlisle was coming. The doorbell rang downstairs. I glanced at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. Who came at this time of night? Then I got a vision, Kate and Garrett answering the door and the Cullens standing there. They were here!

* * *

**Yes! The Cullens come! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	11. Carlisle, Edward, and Bella Oh My!

**Hey! Well, here's that next post! As promised! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. And I have important news at the bottom of the page!**

**Reviewers:**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**JessLovesTheJoker**

**-FacelessxAuthor-**

**sonea91**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**Thanks so much to you and to all who've favorited/added me or my stories to their lists!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Carlisle, Edward, and Bella Oh My!**

I got up and went downstairs. I knew Bella had decided to temporarily shield everyone's minds. So Edward wouldn't freak us out by answering questions that we'd only thought. 'We', of course, meant Jasper and I. Garrett and Kate were used to it by now. I walked into the living room where they were seated. Smiling, I sat down.

"Hi. I'm Alice. Jasper's asleep upstairs at the moment. Thank you for coming Carlisle. And it's nice to meet you Bella, Edward." I greeted.

"No problem. We heard you killed James. He hunted Bella while she was human. He had a strange habit of hunting vampires' mates." Carlisle answered with a grin.

"Oh. How I wish I could have been the one to kill him." Edward commented, an angry glint in his eyes.

"Trust me, if he'd gotten away with killing Jasper and I, like he'd wanted, he would have then gone to your family. Namely to you, actually, and have you kill him." I told him. He gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? Why?" he questioned.

"I gave Kate and Garrett the go ahead to kill Victoria. He wanted revenge. He knew you'd never gotten over the fact that he'd hunted you wife." I replied. Comprehension dawned on Edward's features and he subconsciously pulled Bella closer to him. I decided it was time to reveal my gift. I saw Bella asking if I was going to change Jasper and Carlisle requesting to see him. I turned to both of them.

"Yes I'm going to change Jasper, Bella. And yes, you may see him Carlisle. Follow me." I said, getting up and motioning up the stairs. They gawked at me. I saw Edward ask if I was a mind reader. I turned to him.

"No. I'm not a mind reader. I can see the future depending on decisions. So, I know that you are a mind reader, that your wife is a mental shield and currently shielding everyone here, and that Carlisle has great compassion. I've seen the rest of your family and their gifts." I explained.

After a few more minutes of staring, Carlisle got up and started up the stairs. I followed closely behind him. I entered the room and Jasper sat up, blinking at the light streaming in from the hall. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked at me, exhaustion on his face.

"Ali? What's going on? Why the early rising?" he asked.

"Carlisle is here. He wanted to see you. We didn't mean to wake you up yet. He just wanted to see your neck." I reassured him.

Jasper yawned hugely and got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes on the way. When he came back, he flipped on the bedroom light and sat down in my lap. I laughed and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. We were distracted by three figures entering the room. Bella, Edward, and Carlisle.

"Hello, Jasper. I'm Carlisle. This is Edward and Bella. They fell in love when Bella was human and wanted to see how other similar couples handled the relationship. Why, I still don't understand. But, it's them after all. I guess I'm not supposed to." Carlisle stated.

He walked over to us sat down on the chair next to the bed. Jasper laughed and got up out of my lap. He shook Carlisle's ice-cold hand and then sat back down on the bed. Bella and Edward came over and greeted him. After they'd introduced themselves, they went out into the hall. I stayed in the room with Carlisle and Jasper. Carlisle was now asking Jasper various questions while taking off the loose bandaging I'd put on his arm.

"I wasn't sure if he'd need stitches. I went to medical school once, but I'm not smart enough to be a doctor. I got a bit bored with it all. He got the cut on a rusty fence. He said he's had his tetanus shot, so I wasn't as worried about that." I said to Carlisle. Jasper grimaced and I stroked his hand soothingly. Carlisle looked at Jasper's arm for a few minutes.

"I think I'll stitch that up just to make things easier. The bruising isn't as bad as it could be considering it was a vampire who grabbed you. Though it certainly doesn't help things. It should fade in time. I'll also give you some antibiotics to help fight that infection. And your neck looks like it'll heal up in a couple weeks tops." Carlisle told Jasper, finishing up his assessment. He left to get his bag and Jasper groaned.

"I was hoping to _avoid_ the stitches." He said to me.

"Why? Don't like needles?" I inquired.

"No, it's not that. Needles I can handle. It's just the idea of _stitching_. As in, like, _thread_. I know it's dissolving, but still…I don't like those, that's all." He verified. I smiled sympathetically.

"Well, like you said, the stitches dissolve. So you won't need to have them out at least." I comforted. Jasper shuddered and I held his hand.

Carlisle came back in and got to work; first cleaning up and deadening the area, then proceeding to the actual stitching. Jasper shut his eyes and held onto my hand the entire time. He would shudder slightly every now and then. In return, I'd give his hand a gentle squeeze. Carlisle took care to not stitch where the bruising was particularly bad. Ten minutes later, Carlisle finished up and left the room. I told him we'd be down later. Jasper lay back on the bed and motioned for me to lie next to him. I did and he wrapped his good arm around me.

"Thank you, Alice. For everything. I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He told me. His voice was soft and filled with love. I smiled up at him.

"I think you've got it wrong. I was starting to lose hope that you'd ever come to me. I'm glad you finally did, even if it wasn't under the best circumstances." I stated, my voice equal to his. We kissed and then I stroked his hair as he fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Jasper woke and we went downstairs. Carlisle was in the kitchen talking on the phone with his wife, Esme. I saw that Bella had stopped shielding our minds. She and Edward were currently down by the lake nearby. My neck was back to normal, thankfully. Jasper and I decided to visit with Carlisle for a bit. We talked about our relationship and I told him about my visions.

"Well, we'd love to have you in our family." Carlisle was saying. "I know that Jasper will want to go to his hometown one more time so here's our number. Come when you're ready."

"Thank you. We can't wait. Jasper will be a vampire when we join you. We'll fit in easier that way." I answered, putting the phone number Carlisle had given me into my contacts in my cell phone.

Just then, Edward and Bella entered the room. They were both gazing into each other's eyes and grinning like love struck teenagers. Which, physically, they were. Jasper gagged and I turned to give him a quizzical look.

"What they're feeling right now…ugh. There's so much adoration that it's disgusting! Kind of. I'm going to go for a walk." He told me before running out the door as fast as he could.

"What was that about?" Bella inquired.

"Um, well, it's just…Jasper can get a good sense of people's emotions and I think he got a bit too much of yours." I answered awkwardly, but slightly amused. Both Edward and Bella looked embarrassed. Carlisle laughed.

"So. What is your relationship like? Did Jasper have to beg and plead with you to agree to turn him? Or did you just agree right away?" Bella asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

She glanced over at Edward who'd gone stony faced. Uh oh. This isn't a good subject. Dangerous territory here! Um…how am I supposed to answer? With the truth, I guess. I cleared my throat.

"Well, Jasper didn't exactly have to beg and plead. I agreed immediately. But I have my conditions. He has to know everything about vampires. The fact that it's not always easy to control the thirst. That he can't absolutely hate himself if he slips up because it happens to all of us. That he's going to have to deal with whatever enhancement he gets and that sometimes those aren't pleasant. Things like that." I told them. Bella turned to glare at Edward.

"I still don't know why you couldn't see that I loved you more than anything. Even though I don't believe your theory on the fact we don't have souls, if you were right, I'd still want to be with you. I'm pretty dang sure Jasper feels the same about Alice. And Alice understands that. But did you? Nooo. You somewhat do now, but it took me ten darn years to drill it into your brain! And you're a vampire!" she ranted, marching up to Edward and getting in his face. Edward cowered against the wall, looking up at Bella nervously.

"Love, I'm sorry for that. Please, can we leave this in the past? Remember, Alice has conditions just like I did. Not the exact same ones, but still." He defended.

I laughed and left them to their arguing. I found Jasper's scent and started following it. I found him leaning against a tree. He was looking into the forest and I smiled at the sight. He looked so peaceful, so at ease. I came up and touched his elbow. He turned to look at me.

"Are you ready to go home? I'm sure you miss it." I asked. He smiled at me.

"Yes. I'm ready. But, what are we going to do? It's a rather big mess there. And I don't know how I'd explain my injuries or the reason why you grabbed me and ran. And the apartment? I don't know what we could possibly do about that." He said.

I thought for a minute. I decided we'd just see what happens. As soon as I made that decision, I got a vision. Jasper and I were standing there faking exhaustion and weakness. There were reporters everywhere. We were being interviewed. We'd told everyone that there'd been a murderer after Jasper and I'd been trying to help him escape because he was a friend I'd met in the past few weeks. He'd told me about everything but wasn't sure what to do. Several people questioned where the murderer was now. We said he'd drowned in a lake we were swimming in. That said murderer had given Jasper his injuries. A reporter came up and asked if we were dating. We grinned at our clasped hands and answered absolutely. The vision ended. I turned and smiled at Jasper.

"I just got a vision. We'll be fine. I'll end up making up some crazy story about how James was a murderer, which he was, and that you'd told me about him. Then I'd run with you to help you. They'll believe it and we'll end up announcing ourselves together." I reassured. Jasper grinned and together we walked back to the house.

**

* * *

Well, that's that chapter! Here's the important anouncment!**

**I have started up a forum called Twilight Opinions. So far two people have posted. Two topics are up at the moment. Favorite Twilight Parings and All About You. Feel free to check it out!**

**Well, that's it! See ya soon!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

* * *


	12. Goodbyes And Home

**

* * *

**

Here you all go! Chapter Tweleve! Okay, my question is going to be vital. And I won't update for probably two days to get peoples opinions. Sorry 'bout that. Here's kinda a sneak preak so to speak at what I'm planning. So I'll ask you all this:

**DOES ANYONE WANT MARIA TO SHOW UP AS A VAMP IN LATER CHAPTERS??????**

**I really need to know the answer to this questions. If you do want some Maria stuff, then I've gotta edit, if you don't, then no problem! However, that would also take away the possiblilities for how long this is......Just don't worry about that. Let me know about the Maria thing please! I'll update in a few days so I get everyones opinon. Please just leave it in a review. I'll do a poll of the big question. Thank you!**

**Reviewers:**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**HPobsesssssed7**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**Thank you to all of you who've reviewed/added me to your favorites list or alert. It's really encouraging!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Goodbyes and Home

When we got back, Bella and Edward had stopped fighting and were now kissing on the couch. They broke apart when they saw us and Jasper shuddered. He ate breakfast and took an antibiotic Carlisle had picked up at the town pharmacy. We got comfortable and started talking. Jasper was filled in on the details of vampires, gifts and all. He seemed a bit surprised at all of this, but accepted it quickly.

A little while later, the Cullens had to leave. Carlisle gave Jasper the necessary advice and medicine. He instructed me to change the dressing daily, cleaning Jasper's arm when I did it. Bella and Edward started home early, anxious to get back to their daughter. They waved good-bye and left. Carlisle double-checked that I had their phone number and then he, too, left. We thanked him profusely. The next day, Jasper and I said our goodbyes to Garrett and Kate.

"Thank you so much for your help you two. You're great friends. And you've made finding the Cullens a heck of a lot easier. Thank you for calling Carlisle down." I told them, hugging each in turn. Jasper stayed a safe distance away from Garrett, not wanting to tempt him anymore then he already was.

"Yes. Thank you for helping my love and I. We are eternally grateful. Maybe we'll visit you someday. Hopefully when I'm not as tempting to Garrett." Jasper commented, pulling Kate into a hug.

"No problem, Jasper. We're glad you came, even under the circumstances." Garret said in reply. I smiled. Then, with one more wave good bye, we turned and walked out the door.

I scooped Jasper up in my arms. In seconds we were running. We were at a more leisurely pace. No one was chasing us anymore. I laughed, enjoying the run this time. Jasper looked slightly annoyed with always being carried bridal style by me. Ah well, how else was I supposed to travel quickly with him with out a car? Walk at a human pace stopping to rest all of the time? I don't think so! We stopped at a hotel early that day. Jasper was watching T.V., big surprise there…not, and glancing over at me every few seconds. It seemed he wanted to ask something. Finally, he came up to me. I couldn't see because he was still toying with his idea.

"Alice," he said after a minute's silence. "I was wondering. I know we've said we loved each other but still. It's just; I think I'd like to do this. What I'm trying to ask is this. When we get back home, and we've sorted everything out, would you like to go out? Like, on a date? I know you can't eat or anything, but still, we could do a movie. Or just hang somewhere." I grinned up at him.

"Of course, Jasper. I'd love to. We can do a movie. I think it'll be fun. Can't wait! You know, even vampires like movies." I told him when I saw his incredulous expression at my excitement over the movie idea. He nodded and embraced me. I sighed and melted into his hold. We smiled at each other.

The next day, we traveled quickly and surely. We didn't stop that night, both of us anxious to get home. It reminded me of the journey here, the way Jasper slept in my arms. After a few more days, we arrived back in Huston at last. I ran us in the direction of my house. When we arrived, I gasped in shock.

It was in complete disarray. My car was gone. The door was closed and had a 'keep out or else' sign on it. There was warning tape completely around the perimeter of the place. I walked to the door and found it locked. I sighed and grabbed a paperclip from my purse. After I'd picked the lock, I opened the door and led Jasper inside. The place was a complete mess. The cabinets and drawers in the kitchen were open. Several things had been taken and there was warning tape everywhere. I went to my room and found most of the items missing. I then noticed that all of my furniture was covered in bags. It looked like a crime scene! This would take forever to clean up! Even with my vampire speed! I growled in annoyance. Jasper glanced at me, as though worried I'd hunt down whoever did this to my place. Suddenly, I got a vision. People were going to come here again. Namely, cops. I grabbed Jasper's hand and quickly took him out back. I soiled and ripped our clothes, even though it pained me to do so, and I pulled him back inside. Just then I heard voices.

"Alicia. The house is unlocked. Do we go in?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah, I'll call for back up just in case, though." Another voice, Alicia, I assumed, answered.

The doorknob twisted and Jasper and I whirled around, painting a look of shock and weariness on our faces as we did so, as the pair entered. They saw us standing there, and froze. I watched as they took in our appearance. We must have looked like a sight. Two teens with soiled and ripped garments standing in a house that's roped off. And one of those teens is the owner of the house. After a moment, they both fumbled for their guns. They snatched the guns up and pointed them at us. I felt Jasper edge behind me and I inched in front of him. The bullets wouldn't hurt me. Jasper, on the other hand…Jasper and I masked our faces with fear. Alicia lowered her gun. The male, however, kept his pointed at us.

"Freeze! Now stand still or we'll shoot!" the male shouted at us.

"Dave! They're scared. They probably don't even realize what's going on." Alicia rebuked. The man, Dave, I guess, lowered his gun slowly. He kept it in hand and looked at Alicia warily. Alicia turned to face us.

"Hello, you two. You've been missing for quite a while. I'm Alicia; this is my partner and husband, Dave. We're Texas Rangers." Alicia told us, her voice guarded and soft. I could see that she was freaking out but trying to be calm for our sake, not that we needed it.

"H-hello. I-I'm Alice. This is Jasper. But I suppose you already knew that. Please. Can you tell us what's going on? Why is my house trashed? We've been through quite an ordeal, and wanted to rest. But then you and your partner came in with guns!" I stammered. I was internally laughing. This was fun. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper attempt to stifle a small laugh. He failed and covered any sound with a whimper.

"Hello, Alice, Jasper." Dave said, nodding at each of us in turn. Then he continued. "Well, you've been missing for a week. We didn't want to trash your house, Alice. You see…you were the last one seen with Jasper. The other rangers at base found Jasper's apartment completely ruined. There was blood there and though we still haven't gotten the test back, we assumed it was Jasper's. So, Alice, you ended up being suspect number one. We went through your house to look for clues. Would you care to tell us about this ordeal of yours?"

"I was running from a murderer. He wanted to kill me. I don't know why he chose me. Alice and I had met a few weeks back. We were becoming good friends and I decided to go to her work place for help. When I got there, she agreed to help me escape. We didn't want to take a car, at least, not hers. We were afraid James, that was this man's name, would find us easier if we did. So, we rented a car a little ways away and had to drop it off before we got here. Please, don't hurt us. We're tired. James gave me these injuries. You don't have to worry, I've seen a doctor." Jasper told them, his voice pleading. He was starting to 'shake' out of 'fear'. Alicia nodded sympathetically.

"Alright; calm down, you two. We'll finish asking questions after you've rested. Have you had anything to eat in a while? I'll call in an ambulance to check you two over." She asked us.

I worried instantly. A doctor would think that something was wrong if I didn't eat and had this cold of skin. Not to mention the no heartbeat thing. I could wriggle out of the eating and cold skin problem, but my lack of heartbeat would, without a doubt, be noticed. I glanced at Jasper. He looked just as concerned. I turned back to the two officers.

"I'm fine, officers. We both are. Like I said, we just saw a doctor. Dr. Cullen, to be exact. I'm sure you've heard of him, or at least the hospital has. They wouldn't doubt the care he's given us. There's really no need. Just call them. And yes, we've eaten. I've been able to support us financially. We're tired. Can we please rest now?" I begged. I batted my eyelashes a little and Dave answered.

"Of course. We'll call the hospital about this. You can probably stay in one of the other rangers' homes for a couple days. Just until you're place is back to normal. It's good you two have been able to survive. So, what happened to this James?" he assured.

"He died. Jasper and I were swimming across a lake and he tried to go after us. It was a rather large lake and he couldn't swim very well. He sank not far out and Jazz and I swam to shore. We haven't seen him since. We returned a while afterwards." I explained.

Just then, I heard the sound of several rushed footsteps. Four people came running into the house. They saw us and immediately grabbed hold of their weapons. Dave and Alicia quickly calmed them. They explained the situation and requests for sleeping quarters were made. A young woman named Gabriella offered us her guest rooms. We gladly accepted and were soon in the car going to her house. She led us inside and to the guest rooms. Then she left us to go back to work. I looked outside and saw that there were two police cars out there. As if they could hold us back if they wanted. It was comical! I heard Jasper enter the room and turned to face him.

"What are you so amused about?" he asked, coming up and wrapping his arms around me. I grinned and motioned outside.

"Just the fact that they have two police cars out there. It seems they plan on trying to keep us here. Like they could stop a vampire with mere guns and police cars. I'm tempted to go and escape just to see them try!" I told him. He laughed with me and shook his head. A while later, Gabriella came home. Jasper and I were in my room when we heard her call from the kitchen.

"Alice! Jasper! Dinner's on!" she yelled.

We came down and it hit me. I was going to have to eat. Gross! I'd never had to do it and I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. All through dinner I tried not to grimace. I only received a very small portion for myself, saying I wasn't too hungry. The truth was I was really hungry. Or should I say, _thirsty_. I hadn't hunted in days. I needed to go very soon. Jasper looked at me, concerned.

After dinner, I told Gabriella thank you and that I was going to go for a quick walk. She agreed and Jasper accompanied me. I bribed the officers there to let us go alone. I quickly went a good distance away and leaned over. I started dry heaving and trying to cough up the disgusting food. A few minutes later, I'd gotten rid of dinner. Jasper was shocked at first but quickly understood. I told him I'd have to hunt soon and he agreed. We walked back to the house and went up to our rooms. I tried to go that night, but I saw I wouldn't be able to get away without notice. So I was stuck with the burning in my throat. Nice.

The next few days were stressful. I'd had to force down meals every day. Gabriella was home for breakfast and dinner. I got to skip lunch at least. I hated having to go and cough that stuff up. Jasper always stayed with me, no matter how many times I told him he didn't have to. On top of everything, reporters were starting to swarm the area. We had already fulfilled the vision I'd seen back at Garrett and Kate's. They knew we were dating. I still hadn't managed to get away to hunt. I sighed as I gazed out the window. Jasper came over and looked into my eyes. He gasped and then looked at me seriously.

"Alice. You're eyes are coal black. No, darker than coal… blacker than black. The point is you need to hunt. How long has it been? I thought you'd have gone by now." He fretted.

"It's been far too long. I haven't been able to get away. Not without raising suspicions, at least. I don't know when I'm going to be able to hunt. My guess is when we're allowed back home, which will be tomorrow. Well, I'll be allowed. Your place is still trashed. Do you want to stay with me?" I admitted.

He nodded and I smiled. The next day, we were finally able to get home. They didn't have any protests about Jasper staying with me. It really wasn't their business anyway and they respected that. When we arrived, I laid my scent down again, refreshing it. It was strong again and I felt more at ease. I made sure Jasper had something to eat for dinner and then left to go hunt. When I arrived back it was 3 in the morning. I went into Jasper's room. He was asleep, snoring to be exact. Okay, I'm paranoid. But I have every right to be. Well, anyway. I got up and went to the kitchen to clean. Ugh. They really got my house dirty. I heard Jasper come into the kitchen behind me. I turned and went into the living room, motioning for Jazz to follow. He did and we sat on the sofa.

"Jasper, we need to talk about something." I told him. He nodded and I took a deep breath. Well, we had to have this discussion sooner or later.

* * *

**Hmmm. Mysterious Alice. Well, I'll try to update again by Monday at least. I could do a daily update, but I really want you to consider that question above. Take note, this may or may not change the entire story!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

* * *


	13. Vampirism?

**Hey! Okay, so I was planning to update yesterday, and not as late as I have today, but it just happened that way! Sorry! **

**To HPobsessssssed7, you guessed right in your review! I wasn't sure what most people thought....**

**So the decision was made. Thank you to those of you who replied and told me what you want. Remember, this story's direction is going to depend on your choices! So, what I've temporaryily decided is this: There is going to be a sequal to this, and that sequal will....well, you'll just have to find out!**

**Reviewers:**

**-FacelessxAuthor-**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**girlwithwings2**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! And thanks to all the people who've favorited/alerted my story. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Vampirism?**

"What is it, Ali?" Jasper urged. I sighed and turned to him.

"Jasper, we need to discuss you being a vampire. Now, it is my understanding that you'd like to be. Just forget the Volturi for a minute. I'll get to them later. First answer me this. Do you truly want to be a vampire?" I continued.

"Yes. Even if the Volturi weren't going to be forcing me, I'd still want to be a vampire. I love you, Alice. I want to spend eternity with you. I don't care about any of the cons of being a vampire; I just want to be with you. But, to flat out answer your question, then yes. I do want to be a vampire."

"So, when do you want to be changed?"

"I don't know. Can we just decide that later? I do know for certain that I want to see my family and friends at least once more. All of them. I'll need to figure out a way to get them to assemble. Well, I'll see to that later."

"That decision also depends on the Volturi. They'll find out about you, Jasper. They'll want to be sure that you're going to be changed. I wouldn't be surprised if Aro himself came just to be sure the job was done. We'd need to give him a specific date. We can worry about that later. My visions will warn me." I reassured.

"So, you've told me everything I need to know about vampires, right?" he asked.

"Yes. You've got everything. Listen, I want you to know one thing for sure. If you ever mess up and kill someone, you can't be too mad at yourself. I understand that you'll be upset. That's natural. You have to understand that I'll always love you. No. Matter. What. You could massacre the entire state, and I'll still love you. Understand?"

"Yes. I do. But I'll try hard not to mess up, Alice. I promise."

"Hmm. I was just thinking about when to change you. Let's wait until you're 20. I'll change you after that age. Okay?"

"Sounds good. I can wait three years. Well, I'm going to go shower and such. Be back, love." Jasper said, getting up and going down the hall. I smiled and continued with my work.

Weeks passed. Jasper and I had gone on several dates. I enjoyed them and Jasper still couldn't believe how much I liked movies. I ended up meeting all of his friends: Peter and his fiancée, Charlotte, and even some frenemies of his; Nettie and her boyfriend, Ryan, and Lucy and her boyfriend, Jared. They weren't the best of friends, but they tolerated each other. Jasper was allowed to move back into his apartment, but decided against it. Not only because the manager was actually trying to have Jasper pay for the damage. He told me he didn't want to leave me. I felt the same and immediately agreed to allow him to stay. He moved his items into storage and had a few items added to his room. When he moved in he spent at least three hours decorating his room. I shuddered, determined to never, ever let him decorate mine. What a nightmare!

**

* * *

And here's chapter thirteen! I thought Alice would freak out if Jasper was allowed to decorate. Maybe I'll do a one-shot on what he did...if I can think of something.... Again, sorry for the long time it took! I hope I get a snowday soon! Don't forget to check out my forum, please!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	14. Surprises, Sort Of

**Hi! Wow, only 2 reviews last chapter? Ah, I'll take what I can get, and I know last chapter was really short and probably slightly boring in areas. Well, ehre's this chapter I hope you enjoy and WE HAVE A SNOW DAY TODAY!!!!**

**Reviewers:**

**HPobsessssssed7**

** KiKi121**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Surprises, Sort Of**

The weeks turned to months and there wasn't any sign of the Volturi. I couldn't believe this. They hadn't been notified yet. I was positive they'd have come if they knew. I still kept my eyes open and alert. Life had gone back to normal. It took ages but we were finally peacefully living again. I talked with my friends every now and then, and the Cullens. It was nice to keep in touch with them. Time moved on for us. It was so amazing. It had been two years since we had met. In fact, today was our anniversary. Jasper had been very cautious and never forgot it. I think he was terrified to bring on the wrath of a vampire, even if that vampire loved him with all of her un-beating heart.

Today Jasper had been acting very strange. Actually, he'd been acting strange all week. I wasn't sure what was going on. His future was sometimes very indecisive. I'd see him someplace but the vision would change before I had a chance to see where. Jasper had gone off somewhere and asked me to meet him by a lake we'd found at six. I'd readily agreed and it was now 5:57. I got up and went to the designated meeting area.

It was really a very nice place. It was a beautiful clearing surrounded by trees. The grass was a gorgeous green and there was a light breeze blowing today. The shore was sandy and had little shells here and there. The bottom of the lake was rocky and the water was clear. There was a gap in the trees and the sun was just about to set. It was always so beautiful when it did. I smiled and breathed in the fresh scent. It was so nice! Then Jasper came to stand beside me. He was wearing a simple plaid shirt and some jeans. I realized with a start that he was wearing the same thing we'd met in. I looked up at him curiously. He smiled at me, leaning down and planting a kiss on my lips. I gazed at him as he turned away from me.

He made his way to the lake's shore and sat down, looking out over the water. He heard me approach and smiled again. When I sat next to him, he put his head in my lap and sighed happily. I saw a vision of what was coming and gasped quietly, then broke into a beaming smile. I waited and pretended I hadn't seen. Jasper took a deep breath and I held mine. He sat up and turned to face me. This was it.

"Alice," he started. "I love you more then anything. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'd like to spend eternity with you. I know you know I want you to change me. And I know how different things will be. How hard things might be for me. I want you to know I don't care what obstacles cross our paths. We'll make it through. I guess what I'm trying to say is this. Alice, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked. I squealed and jumped onto him, knocking him into the grass.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, Jasper! Of course I'll marry you!" I told him, covering him in kisses.

He laughed and struggled to sit up. I jumped off and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. I stared in shock. There nestled in the folds was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It had a small diamond. Beautifully cut and perfect in every way. The diamond was cut in the shape of a kite and sparkled in the sun. Exactly like my skin. It was mounted on an amber band that matched my eyes. Engraved were the words '_I L. Y., Ali'_. I guessed the 'L. Y.' stood for 'love you'. I felt tears of joy that would never fall come into my eyes. I beamed as Jasper took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger. A perfect fit. It was then that I realized why Jasper had been so secretive this past week. He had been trying to surprise me and it worked. That fact made this moment all the better. I threw myself onto Jasper again, knocking him once again to the ground. He gave up trying to rise and just laid there while I covered him in light kisses. He grinned and pulled me into an embrace. I sighed contently.

"I love you, Jazz. I'm so thrilled! The ring is perfect. _You_ are the _best_ thing to _ever _happen to me in my life. I love you so much. … Jazz, I've got an idea." I approached cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know how we've been trying to figure out when to change you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how about after the wedding? Then you have an excuse to see all of your family and friends together again. And you'll be 20 by then, I think. I mean you'll be 20 in…a couple months. And I'll have to design my dress. I mean no one will have anything good in my size! And plus I've got all these ideas and---" he cut me off.

"Alice! Hold on. Yes, after the wedding will be good. And I think you'll do a great job with the dress. Now, will you calm down? I'm getting a pretty good read on your emotions. And I'm close to bouncing up and down. Scary. You'll have all sorts of time to think of that later." Jasper reassured. I giggled and then took a deep breath to control my emotions better. I must be really excited if Jazz was picking it up so strongly.

"Okay, okay. I'll calm down…maybe." I told him, giggling again.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me. I sighed and leaned against Jasper's chest. He sat back on his hands and I relaxed. I was completely content when I got a vision. Aro, Jane, and Felix of the Volturi. They were coming. They'd found out about Jasper. From who knows where? They'd be there by the time we got home. Oh gosh. I was so relieved we'd just set a date for Jasper's change. I hoped Aro would be merciful. I stiffened and Jazz glanced down at me. Before he could blink, I was up and grabbing his hand. I swung him up into my arms and started running.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper questioned.

"We've got to go home. Now. The Volturi found out. I hope Aro's feeling lenient today." I answered. Jasper nodded. He knew how serious this was. As we neared my house, I smelled three vampires. They were here.

**

* * *

Oh! Another cliffie! I'm sorry bout that! Hope you enjoyed and please review! I'll try to update soon, but once I run outta chapters already written, it might slow. I'm working on it though. **

**Eminnis and Alicia**

**P.S. If you've watched the movie Newsies, I've just posted a fanfiction for it.**


	15. Volturi

**Hi! Sorry for not updating as soon as I thought I would. I've been reading depressing fanfictions. Mainly ones to the song 'Cry' by Mandy Moore. yes, just watched A Walk To Remember. so sad. HOpe you like the chapter!**

**Reviewers:**

**_LordXeenTheGreat_**

**_yellow_**

**_HPobsessssssed7_**

**_JessLovesTheJoker _**

**_aurike _**

**_Jaspersbrunettepixiie_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Volturi**

I set Jasper down and grasped his hand tightly. He winced slightly but remained silent. We walked to my front door and I took a deep breath. I heard three sets of breathing stop. They must have smelled Jasper's scent. Why did he have to be more potent then other humans? I turned the handle and walked in. They were standing in the living room. They gazed at Jasper and I with slightly bored looks. I quickly pushed Jasper behind me. He went willingly. Jane smiled maliciously. She seemed to enjoy my unease. Then Aro spoke.

"Ah! Alice, dear; nice to meet you. My name is Aro, Aro Volturi. This is Jane and Felix. We heard that your human – Jasper, is it? Well, we heard he knew about us. Now, Alice. You know that humans can't know about us. So why did you tell this one? Pity really, now we'll have to kill both of you. Unless we were to change him. But that's really not likely." he cooed in a sickly sweet voice. I growled quietly and Jane laughed.

"Jasper guessed. He figured it out quite easily. And you don't have to kill him. I have different plans for him. He's going to be changed soon. A date's been set." I said through clenched teeth. Aro looked slightly amused.

"Well, we've never done that before. But, I suppose we could make an exception. Maybe you could tell me why you plan on changing him." Aro suggested. I sighed.

"Because. I love him. He's my mate. And don't lie about the 'we've never done it before'. And don't say you didn't either. I know you allowed a friend of mine to be changed later. Bella Cullen. Ring any bells?" I asked scathingly. Okay, maybe a bad idea. But oh well. Aro, Jane, and Felix looked shocked.

"H-how did you know about that?" Aro asked.

"It's my gift. I can see the future based on decisions. I've been seeing the Cullens for a long time, almost as long as I've seen Jasper. You have my word that he'll be changed. Send someone down in a year to find us. You'll find Jasper a vampire." I answered.

"Hmm. Of course. But, I'll need proof that you'd be sincere, though I guess you knew that." He told me. I nodded and touched Aro's hand. After a few minutes, he stumbled back, nodding.

"Ah. What a gift. To see the future. I can see that you're serious. We'll check back in a year. I'd love to have you with the guard, Alice. And you, Jasper. From Alice's memories it seems that you're very good at sensing emotions. I'll be curious to find out what you're like after your change, it being so easy for you now. What do you say?" Aro requested, turning to look at Jasper. He backed up into my side. I gave his hand a light squeeze. Jasper glanced apprehensively at me, and then answered Aro.

"No thank you. I'd prefer to wander for a bit." He stated hesitantly. Aro smiled sadly and turned to me.

"No thanks. I'm going to stay with Jazz." I told them flatly. Aro sighed and turned to Jane and Felix.

"Come, my friends. There is no more need for us here. Let us return to Volterra and tell my brothers of this. And Heidi should be arriving soon." He commanded.

He turned to walk out the door. Felix followed but Jane lagged behind. I got a vision of Jasper on the ground in agony. No. That could not, _would_ not, happen. I snarled at Jane. She glanced back, then, fixing her gaze on Jasper, grinned evilly. I watched in horror, my limbs locked in place. Why could I never move when I needed to? It seemed like slow motion. I saw Jane grin triumphantly as Jasper sank to the ground, withering and thrashing. I saw him try hard not to scream out, and fail miserably. I saw Aro turn and Felix attempt to hide an amused smile. I heard Jasper's strained moan and finally snapped out of my daze.

With a feral snarl, I leapt at Jane. She tried to turn her gaze on me but I tackled her to the ground. In seconds, she had screamed because of my teeth sinking into her arm. Felix came and pulled us apart. He grabbed Jane and Aro commanded them to leave. Aro turned to say something to me but I didn't want to hear it.

"Just get out of here, Aro." I hissed.

He nodded and left in a flash. I turned back to Jasper and scooped him up, laying him on the sofa. He panted for a while before snagging my hand and holding as tight as possible. He turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-why d-did she at-attack? Did A-Aro give her an-an o-order?" he stammered out. I shook my head.

"My guess is that Jane was displeased with the outcome of the events. She was taking her anger out on me by hurting you. Are you alright?" I probed. He took a few shaky breaths.

"I think so. It just hurt so much, Alice. I don't get it. That was her power, right?" he asked.

"Yes. That was her power. I don't understand why she's like that either. And I'm so sorry I didn't get my sorry rear over in front of you sooner. I should have. And I'm so sorry I didn't."

"It's okay, Alice. So is that the last we'll see of them for a while?"

"Yup. They'll stick to their word. We'll see them in precisely one year." I answered. I didn't add on the 'I hope' I was thinking. There was no need…yet.

**

* * *

**

**There ya go! I hope I portrayed the characters well. Let me know and please review! Also:**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	16. Planing

**Hello! Ah! We're getting closer and closer to the end of what I have written! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or added me/my story to their lists!**

**Reviewers:**

**_HPobsessssssed7_**

**_JessLovesTheJoker_**

**_sonea91_**

**_ juniper294 _**

**_Yellow _**

**_LordXeenTheGreat_**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Planning**

Jasper sighed in relief and closed his eyes. I found my mind wandering. It was wandering to my dress and our upcoming wedding. I've got the perfect idea. And guests, who are we going to invite? All of Jasper's family and friends, obviously. Hmm. Maybe the Denalis; well, Kate and Garrett for sure. I could invite the Cullens. At the very least, Carlisle. Hmm. I'd run into the Amazonian coven. Maybe I could invite them. Jasper's voice brought me back to the present.

"Alice? What are you thinking of?" he inquired.

"Wedding plans. There's so much to do! I was just going over the guest list. Hmm. We'll have to do a cake. What should the theme be? When's the date? That way when we tell your family, it can be an invitation!" I answered, grinning.

"Uh. Well how about we do an old fashioned theme? I mean, just the regular wedding. White, doves, well maybe doves would be a bad thing to have around with vampires, and flowers, that sort of thing. What do ya think? And as for a date, how about the week after I turn 20?"

"Perfect! And I love the theme! Oh my gosh! I can see it now! It's going to be absolutely gorgeous!" I exclaimed. Jasper smiled down at me before promptly zonking out. I laughed and turned my attention to the wedding plans.

It was very busy the next few weeks. Jasper called his family and friends and told them about the wedding. Jasper's mother, Caroline, _(A/N: I couldn't think of another name for his mom. Same with his dad.)_ Squealed and could be heard from miles away when he told her. She demanded to come out to help after hearing that I didn't have parents to help me. We gladly accepted and she and her husband, Weston, were out in a few days. They brought Jasper's siblings, too. Little Laura, Jasper's six-year-old sister, was absolutely adorable. It was a lot of fun planning things with Caroline. She had some great ideas. I was so thrilled with everything. Jasper had taken care of the human food, mainly because if I did none of the guests would eat. We had finally put together a guest list.

There was Peter, Charlotte, Nettie, Ryan, Lucy, and Jared for Jasper's friends. Then we had all his family attending. For the vampires and werewolf attending we had: Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob. The rest of the Cullens hadn't wanted to come. It was slightly irritating that I couldn't see if things would work out okay because of the werewolf. Jasper, on the other hand, was happy about that. Now it'd be a surprise for both of us. Well, I must agree with him on that. Around 21 guests total by my calculations. Not too big of an event and that pleased us just fine.

I'd finished designing my dress and had sent it in. It was ivory colored and didn't puff out. It merely hung gracefully. The top came up to my collarbone. It had one and a half inches of white lace starting at my collarbone. The dress had capped sleeves. They were also lace and came up to the top of my shoulders. I had a mid back length veil to go with it. All the same color. It had small flower patterns sown into the veil. The bottom of my dress had white, trim ribbon sown along the hem of the dress that hung a little below my ankles.

I had a small bouquet of flowers to go with the dress. They were pink and ivory flowers. The pink was very pale and looked perfect. Everything else had been planned. We were going to do the wedding out in a park. We only had two weeks until it was time. We stuck with most of the old traditions. Jasper's friend and best man, Peter, had already decided on the place where he was going to take Jasper out for a bachelor party. I'd warned him sternly that he wasn't to go to _any_ clubs and he'd immediately agreed.

I'd gotten the old, new, borrowed, and blue items. I'd borrowed pearl necklace from Jasper's mother. A sky blue garter. The dress was my new item. And a white handkerchief from the 1900s. I was absolutely thrilled. This was truly going to happen! I felt a bit sad that my own father wouldn't be here to walk me down the aisle. I wasn't sure if he'd have even wanted to. When I'd talked to Carlisle, who'd arrived yesterday, he offered to take my father's job. I readily agreed, feeling like he was my father already.

Jasper and I had discussed after the wedding, too. We decided I'd change him as soon as possible. So we'd agreed on the day after the wedding. I'd confessed I was afraid that I would loose control when I bit him. He had whole-heartedly disagreed. He trusted me is what he'd told me. That only made me more worried that I'd fail. Jasper wouldn't admit it, but he was scared about the change. I knew it and he knew that I knew. Some days were better then others. I'd been letting Jasper eat and do whatever he wanted more or less. It was his last two weeks as a human, after all. I looked up from my position on the floor of my room when Jasper entered.

"Hey, Ali." He greeted.

"Hi, Jazz." I returned. He smiled and came to sit behind me.

"Only two more weeks until the big day." Jasper murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"What are you looking at this time? Secluded places, again?" he inquired.

"Yes."

The past few days, I'd been looking for places we could go to for a while. We had told all who had asked that we weren't going on our honeymoon yet. My house was secluded enough for me to change Jasper, so that was where we were going after the wedding. The problem was that he wouldn't be able to be around any humans for a while. We needed to find a temporary place to stay. Jasper and I continued to scan through the magazines and Internet for houses for the rest of the day.

**

* * *

**

**Gonna be a couple shor time skips coming up. Hope you liked this chapter please review! Oh! And does anyone know how to accces the number of reviews per chapter? I got on once, but now I can't remember how....**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	17. Dun, Dun, Duh, Dun

**Hello! Well I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I thought I would. Here's chapter seventeen. Note, I've only got 18 full chapters written, and I'm trying to write more, but yeah. I've got a poll up in my profile, very important that the readers of this vote.**

**Reviewers:**

**sonea91**

**juniper294**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**Maria-Ruth**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**Chapter Seventeen: Dun, Dun, Duh, Dun**

Over the next two weeks, Jasper spent as much time as possible with his family and friends. He cherished any time he got and I gladly excused him from helping me out. Peter was the only one who seemed to notice Jasper's behavior. Today was the day before the wedding. At last it was here. I heard a soft knock on the door and looked up to see Peter standing in the doorframe.

"Oh, hello, Peter. Can I help you? Come in." I smiled and motioned him in. He walked over and took a seat. I was hit with a vision just then of the conversation about to take place. Oh boy…

"Thank you. Alice, can you answer a question for me?" he asked.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well, I've noticed Jasper's been acting…strange these past couple weeks. Almost…clingy of his family and friends. Do you know why?"

"I think he's just nervous, to tell the truth. He's probably fine. It's to be expected, the nerves."

"No. This doesn't seem like nerves. I remember my wedding. I was nervous, but I wasn't clingy like he's been." Peter argued. I sighed internally.

"Peter, trust me. It's nerves. He's told me. He's just scared he's going to mess up the vows or something. I promise he's fine." I returned.

There was finality in my voice and Peter didn't miss it. He nodded his thanks and got up, understanding this subject was closed. I sighed, knowing what all this was truly about. It was sad that Jasper had a friend that cared so much, and I couldn't tell him the truth. Jasper had planned to try to stay in touch with his friends and family via phone. But we didn't know how well that would work.

The next day dawned bright and early. Jasper had stayed the night with his parents in a hotel. The morning was rushed and the vampires were to arrive any second. I got up and dressed quickly. The wedding was in five hours and I had to move. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. I looked ahead into the future and found out it was a werewolf. The Cullens. I got up and Carlisle met me in the hall. I smiled at him and we went to the door. I opened the door and the rest were Cullens standing there.

"Alice! Carlisle! It's nice to see you again! Okay, I'd like you to meet my family. Here's my daughter, Renesmee, and her husband, Jacob. Jacob's the werewolf, obviously. And this is my adopted mother, Esme. You've met Edward already." Bella greeted. I smiled and let them in. I got a whiff of Jacob's scent and fought the urge to gag. Two words: air freshener. We spent the next hour talking until the bell rang again.

"Hi, Garrett, Kate. You must be Tanya and you must be Eleazar and Carmen. Nice to meet all of you." I shook hands and hugged the Denalis.

The rest of the hours preceding the wedding were spent preparing and planning. Questions were asked about Jasper's change and most were surprised that I'd decided to change him myself. I could see that some were worried about Jasper making it out alive but I tried to shake off the doubt. When we arrived at the place of the wedding I was shocked at how well Bella, Esme, Caroline, Charlotte, Carmen, Renesmee, and Kate had decorated. They had forbidden me to do anything more and Bella, as my maid of honor, had done most of the ideas.

The clearing had four rows of benches on either side of the aisle and each was painted white. White ribbons were draped along the rows to form the aisle. There was a wooden alter and an arch above it. At the other end of the benches, the ones not helping the aisle, there were nosegays. I smiled and hugged everyone tightly. The priest arrived and took his place at the alter. Jasper hadn't been allowed to see my dress and I couldn't wait for his opinion. I was so nervous! But at the same time, I was cool and collected, kind of.

I closed my eyes as the familiar tune of 'dun dun duh dun' sounded from the piano Edward was playing. Carlisle took my arm and we followed Jasper's younger sister, who was the flower girl, down the aisle. Jasper's jaw dropped when he saw me. He looked so pleased. I suppressed a snicker as Peter hit Jasper's shoulder and abruptly closed his mouth. He lowered his eyes, embarrassed, no doubt. I beamed and took in Jasper's appearance. He wore a standard black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. He hadn't bothered to try to tame his curly hair and let the curls be. When I got to the alter, Carlisle handed me off to Jasper. He grinned and the ceremony began.

I couldn't pay attention to what the priest was saying. I was far to busy gazing at Jasper. He was the same with me. The ring bearer came up with our rings. Jasper's was a simple gold band with the words 'I love you' engraved on the inside of it. Before I knew it we were saying our 'I dos' and the priest was telling Jasper to kiss the bride. The entire crowd burst into wild applause when we kissed. I smiled and fell into Jasper's arms. We grinned and walked back down the aisle to go to the reception.

"So, Mrs. Whitlock, are you happy?" Jasper asked me. I smiled at the name. I liked the way it sounded, Alice Whitlock. Jasper seemed to like it, too.

"Of course I'm happy, Mr. Whitlock." I replied. Jasper grinned at me and I beamed back.

Everything flowed smoothly. The wedding cake was beautiful. It was three layers. A large cake was the bottom layer. Then there was a smaller one on top. And an even smaller one on top of that one. There weren't really any designs on it. Instead, it was covered in light pink flower petals. They were real petals, so we moved them aside. _**(A/N: Picture link on my profile)**_

We shoved cake into each other's faces and Jasper 'accidentally' missed my mouth and got my nose. I choked down my portion and in return got cake into Jasper's eye. He glared at me and I giggled. I threw my bouquet and Tanya caught it. Kate congratulated her and Tanya looked like she would blush, vampire or not. Jasper removed my garter with his teeth and flung to the guys. Jasper's older brother caught it and Jasper winked. I smiled and the dancing began.

We were a wonderful dancing pair, Jasper and I. Once the first dance was over, I danced with everyone there. I was whirled and twirled. A few hours into the joint, the Denalis left, wishing me luck. Carlisle and his family left soon afterwards. I bid farewell to all of them and thanked them for coming. The reception lasted until about midnight. Jasper and I left early in my car. Jasper's family all kissed us goodbye and I could've sworn I saw Jasper tearing up when he said goodbye to his parents, no matter how many times he denied it. I had squeezed his hand comfortingly and let him be alone with his family.

Now we were on our way home. I pulled into the driveway and Jasper and I got out. I laughed when he picked me up, which I was amazed at, and brought me inside. I looked up at Jasper and he gazed down at me.

"Jasper? Are you ready to be changed? We can postpone if you'd like." I questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Alice, you know the Volturi won't let us postpone and they could come early. Besides, I'm ready to spend forever with you. So, yes, I'm ready to be changed." He replied. I nodded and kissed him.

That night was the best night of my life.

* * *

**So! Now I need you all to please look over at my profile and vote on the poll. I'll keep it up for about....2 to 3 weeks. Maybe more. Let me know and please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	18. Control

**Well, here's chapter eighteen! Thank you to all who've reviewed for the past chapters. I'll do my best to write fast and post more chapters, though we're near the end, now.**

**Reviewers:**

**sonea91**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**Marie-Ruth**

**KiKi121**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**Yellow**

**CAROLINA GREY**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Control

This morning I let Jasper sleep and I went to hunt. I hunted until I was almost too full. I wanted to be completely in control for Jasper's change. When I arrived back home Jasper was just waking up. He showered, dressed, and came out to where I was fixing what I knew he wanted. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back.

"Hey, Jazz." I beamed up at him and turned to give him a kiss. He smiled.

"Hey, Pixie." I grinned at his nickname for me.

"Here's your last meal, literally. Let's see…steak, French fries, and soda.(_**A/N: Oh, man, I'm so hungry now! Dang it!)**_ That's quite a breakfast, Jazzy."

"Yep. Thank you, love."

I rolled my eyes and he smiled impishly. He went over to the table and had his breakfast down in less than twenty minutes. I gawked at him and he shrugged. He got up and put his dishes in the sink. Jasper stood there in silence for a moment before slowly turning back around to face me with a nervous breath.

"Let's do this." He instructed me. I wordlessly rose and went into our bedroom. Jasper came in after me and glanced nervously between the bed and me.

"What is it, Jazz?" I asked.

"I-I'm scared…I'll admit it right now. Ali, I'm scared to death. I'm not afraid of you loosing control. I guess I'm afraid of hurting you because of what I might say, or do, during the change…"

"Shhh. Jasper, just tell me the truth. You're scared for yourself, too. Aren't you?" I probed gently. Jasper hesitated for a moment before giving in.

"Yes. I am. Alice, what if I can't handle this? What if I end up doing everything wrong as a vampire?"

"Don't worry. I'll be there for you. It'll be okay."

Jasper took a deep breath and then walked over to the bed. He lay down and tried to calm himself. I noticed he subconsciously had his hands clenched on the bed sheets. I walked over and carefully unclenched his fists. He looked up at me nervously. I smiled reassuringly. I pulled up a chair and sat down; leaning over Jasper's fidgeting form. I gently laid a hand on his chest to keep him from jerking around and moved his head so his neck was exposed. I put my lips onto his skin and felt him freeze beneath me. I waited until he'd relaxed again. I opened my mouth and kissed Jasper's neck before slipping my teeth into his jugular vein.

Warm, sweet blood flooded my mouth and momentarily numbed my senses. I felt Jasper start to thrash wildly and I concentrated on restraining myself. I hesitantly swallowed. His blood was _so_ good. It was better then I had imagined. I swallowed another mouthful of blood. I couldn't keep the tiny moan of pleasure from escaping my lips. I continued to drink, forgetting what I was doing and only concentrating on the warm liquid rushing down my burning throat.

_Alice!_ A small voice in my head screamed. _Alice, stop! Remember who this is! This is Jasper, your soul mate. And you're killing him! Stop!_ I ignored the voice. Nothing could get through my haze.

"Alice." A feeble voice called. I recognized it as Jasper's voice. Okay, nothing but _that_. "Alice, stop. You've got to stop. Stop."

A dozen memories flashed through my mind. I remembered the past three years. The past three weeks. The past three minutes. Jasper. _Jasper!_ Oh my gosh, I was going to kill him! With that thought I wrenched my teeth away, gasping. I closed my eyes and collected my thoughts. Okay. I'd stopped. I worried when I heard Jasper's heartbeat drop down to a very slow pace. I hovered over him and noticed that I'd nearly drained him! I grasped his hand and held it tightly.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I-I almost…you almost…I'm so, so sorry, Jasper."

Jasper squeezed my hand gently. He smiled weakly, trying to tell me it was okay. I leaned my head against his arm and started to shake, horrified at what I had done. I listened as Jasper's heart suddenly sped back up to normal. I heaved a sigh of relief and kissed Jasper on the lips gently. He tensed suddenly and then gasped. I heard quiet sobs start to sound from him. I looked at his face and saw tears streaming steadily down his cheeks. I felt my heart break when I realized he was going through that much. I then noticed how much he was fighting against the sobs.

"Jasper, you can cry if you want. I'm not going to think anything less of you and don't worry about me. Okay?" I murmured. He closed eyes and caved. In a few hours he was begging for me to just kill him.

"Please, Alice. Just end this, please!" he cried. I held him to me and tried to calm him.

"It's okay, baby, you'll be okay. Shhh." I soothed, though I could hear my voice breaking at some parts. It pained me so much to hear my love's pleas for death, his heart breaking cries of pain when he couldn't keep it in. I could feel my heart shattering with every sound Jasper made and guilt started to overtake me. I forcefully pushed it away.

_This will turn out alright_, I told myself repeatedly. I was desperately trying to convince myself of that. It will all work out.

* * *

**Awww! Poor Jasper! Poor Alice! Poor everyone! Hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to look at the poll. I'll try to update soon! Please review!**

**And for the first time ever, I'm gonna put a sneak peak on here! No extended ones are available, this is just to give you a preview:**

The doorbell rang. I looked down at Jasper, who was asleep at the moment

I sighed and went to the door. I abruptly stopped in my tracks when I smelled a human.

**I hope that wasn't too mean. I'll try to update soon!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	19. Waking Up And Guests

**I am so sorry for the extremely late update! I had a major writer's block, so it took forever to finish this. That was also totaly evil of me to leave that evil sneak peak! Sorry!**

**TEAM JALICE**

**juniper294**

**JessLovesTheJoker **

**KannaJane **

**HPobsessssssed7 **

**Marie-Ruth **

**sonea91**

**KiKi121 **

**CAROLINA GREY **

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**

* * *

******

Chapter Nineteen: Waking Up and Guests

I stayed by Jasper's side all through the rest of the day and the next. It was the third day when trouble came. I was sitting by Jasper, trying to comfort him. I hated myself for putting him through this. The doorbell rang, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked down at Jasper. He was already becoming pale and was asleep at the moment. I sighed and went to the door. I stopped in my tracks when I smelled a human.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Peter and Charlotte. Jasper left his jacket at the reception. We're sorry to bother you." Peter answered.

Just at the wrong moment, Jasper let out an agonized scream. I groaned quietly. I was torn. Most of me wanted to go to his side immediately, but the rest of me knew I couldn't just leave Peter and Charlotte standing there. I deliberated for a split second. I settled on going out to them. I opened the door and slipped out. Things worsened when I heard Jasper's heart speed up. I needed to get in there, now. I took in Peter and Charlotte's bewildered faces.

"Was that Jasper?" Charlotte asked.

"You have Jasper's coat? Thank you, we've been looking for that." I passed her question by asking one of my own. Peter wordlessly handed the coat to me.

"Alice!" Jasper called, panic clear in his voice. I bit my lip.

"Listen, guys, I've got to go. Thanks for returning the coat. We'll call you later." I said in a rush. Peter suddenly got a stern look on his face.

"Alice, what's going on?" he demanded.

"Look, I really have to go. Now. See ya!" I snapped, hearing Jasper whisper my name desperately.

I turned and darted into the house without another word. I vaguely heard Peter and Charlotte follow me. I ran into our room where Jasper lay. I took his hand, which now felt normal to me, and told him I was here. He relaxed slightly and remained quiet. He tensed and his heart beat once more before thudding to a stop. The transformation was complete. I remembered the humans outside the door and whispered for Jasper to not breathe yet. He nodded minutely and I walked out of the room. I met a nervous Peter and Charlotte in the hall.

"I'm sorry I ran off there. Jasper was just freaked because he burned himself, I'm not sure how. But it's okay now. He's in the bathroom but told me to say hello. So, hello and thank you again for bringing by his coat." I answered their questioning gazes.

They seemed to except the excuse. Well Charlotte did at least. Peter looked skeptical but they both turned and left. When their car had pulled away I darted swiftly through the house to cover up their scent. I returned to our room and saw Jasper sitting up on the bed taking in everything. His eyes were a vibrant shade of red. They looked nice on him. Too bad he'd have to kill humans if he wanted to keep them. He was stunning. He'd looked great as a human, of course. But now that he was a vampire, everything had been enhanced. I gazed in awe for a minute before I broke out of my trance.

"Hey, vampire." I said teasingly. He turned and gaped at my appearance for a moment. Then he shook his head and his face broke into a grin. I returned the grin and sat next to him.

"Well, it was worth it." he told me. He seemed a little surprised at how his voice sounded now. Personally, I absolutely loved it. It flowed, smooth and rich, now. I smiled up at him and he grinned back at me.

"Come on, you need to hunt." I commanded. He saluted me and I laughed. I felt a flash of worry about what would happen if we ran into a human, but quickly masked it over.

"What are you worried about, love?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not worried." I lied.

"Alice, I'm positive on your emotions. I'm not guessing anymore. I can feel exactly what you're feeling. Actually, I'm absorbing your feelings. You're worried." He stated.

"Jasper! You've got the gift of empathy! I never knew how strong it would be…can you do anything else in that field?" I asked, getting excited. I gasped when I felt a wave of calm wash over me. A second later I was hit with surprise and concern. Jasper.

"Well, that answer's my question. Seems you can manipulate emotions, too." I informed him, grinning.

"That was me?"

"Apparently."

"Cool."

I laughed and took his hand. We ran out the door and into the woods. I was about to explain hunting when Jasper suddenly took off. I followed him and when I finally found him, he was just finishing off a bear. I smiled and left to hunt for myself while he hunted another animal. I found my preference, elk, and was finished with two in minutes. I sniffed and found Jasper's scent. I followed it to a clearing where he was finishing up his hunting. He smiled when I came up behind him.

"How do like being a vampire?" I asked.

"Well, so far it's great! Everything's so clear! And all the new scents…it's almost overwhelming! Thank you for changing me, Alice." He exclaimed.

I held him tighter, happy I didn't have to be so careful with him now. I remembered back to when I had lost control and a wave of self-anger surged through me. Jasper pulled away and gazed at me questioningly. I smiled apologetically up at him.

"I'm sorry I lost control, Jasper. I just lost it. I forgot what I was doing, who it was that I was hurting." I muttered. Jasper yanked me closer to him and hugged me tightly. A little too tightly. I wriggled a little and he realized what happened. He let me go looked me in the eyes.

"Sorry about that. And Alice, it's okay. The point is you did stop. It may have been hard, but you stopped. It's okay; I've got no grudges at all. How could I?" he reassured.

"You could very easily." I grumbled.

"Hey," he said, bringing my face up to look into his eyes. "You stop right now Mary Alice Whitlock _**(A/N: LOL! I put Brandon there at first, then remembered they were married when I went back edited!)**_! I'm not mad at you. I couldn't be mad at you. It's okay."

I sighed. I still didn't completely believe him. It was so hard to. I mean, how could he not be mad at me? He should be. I shrugged, deciding I'd ponder it later. I pulled away from him and gazed at him.

"How much do you remember from your human life?" I asked curiously.

"I remember the chase, the change, my family vaguely, and, of course, everything about you." He replied.

I smiled up at him and hugged him again.

"Come on, let's get home. Unless you aren't finished?" I questioned, glancing briefly at the several carcasses littering the ground. He laughed.

"Yes. I'm through." He told me. I nodded and together we pulled the animals' dead bodies away and into the brush.

We then darted for home. When we arrived, I immediately started to pack everything. It had been decided that we'd stay on our own for about six months, then go to find the Cullens.

"Alice!" Jasper called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"We've got a…interesting letter."

"Who's it from?"

"…Aro Volturi…" I dropped what I was packing and turned swiftly to face Jasper, who was standing in the doorway. I flashed over to his side, and he gave me the letter.

"Dearest Alice and Jasper Whitlock," I read aloud. "Hello! I trust you are enjoying your new life as a vampire, Jasper. Though you've only been a vampire for about 10 hours. Still, I do hope you enjoy. Very interesting power, Jasper. I do wish that you and your mate would reconsider my offer." I stopped reading and Jasper took over, taking the letter from my hands.

"Enclosed in this letter is the paperwork for a small house in the mountains. It's isolated, and should fit your needs. Let me know how everything goes and if you like it! Sincerely, Aro Volturi." Jasper finished, and gazed at me in surprise.

"How did he know I've become a vampire?" Jasper asked, shock coating his voice.

"H-he must have been keeping a look out. One of the guards must have stayed. That's odd, I didn't smell anyone…" I replied back.

"Well, the paperwork looks like it's legal. Let's go check it out." Jasper stated, going over to the computer and onto Google.

He typed in the numbers, address, etc and hit the search button. A house popped up, and he clicked on it. It certainly was isolated. And right under all of the information, the owners' names were Jasper and Alice Whitlock.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

Jasper seemed to be at a loss of words as well. I shrugged, and turned back to packing. That was unexpected. Why did something tell me that Aro was being too nice? Nah. Probably just me being paranoid.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked! It's not as edited as it usually is, but I think it's ok. Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	20. Home At Last

**This is the last chapter! I'd like to say thank you to all the reviewers who've stuck with me through the majority of this story. You know who you are. Don't forget to double check the poll, as I will be finalizing my plans for the sequal tomorrow. I'll post the results tomorrow as well, just look on my profile. I'll try to have the sequal up by Thanks Giving as a gift, but I'm not sure. I hope you all enjoy the holidays and that you've enjoyed this story! By the way, I need some ideas for the sequal's title. It contains Maria..... Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

**REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER 19**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**sonea91**

**Marie-Ruth**

**juniper294**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**CAROLINA GREY**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Home at Last**

Well, we were right. The house was secluded enough. When we got there, Jasper and I had done a quick run around the perimeter. There was a very faint scent of another vampire, but unless you knew what to look for, you wouldn't have been able to tell.

We had been here for about 5 months already, and Jasper was doing well. He hadn't had any problems.

"Alice," Jasper asked, coming into the bedroom.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking. We've had enough time now, and I'd like to meet our family. Really meet them. Do you…" he trailed off.

I smiled. We had had enough alone time. We'd gone ahead and spent four of the five months here as our honey moon. It worked. It was peaceful, and secluded, and beautiful. I turned back to Jasper who was looking at me expectantly.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, grinning. I couldn't wait to see the Cullens again and to be a part of their family.

"I'll go ahead and call them, then. You start packing, since I know it won't take too long." Jasper stated with laughter in his voice.

I gazed pointedly at our large closet.

"Okay, maybe more than a little bit. Maybe a week?" he conceded.

"That'll be good!" I responded cheerfully. He laughed and promptly left.

The next several days were spent packing. We cleaned everything out, and put much of our furniture in storage. Jasper and I started out three days sooner than expected. We were headed to Alaska, and Emmett (who I was anxious to meet), Rosalie (who was interested to meet us), and Bella, who was coming just in case. it was a large party, when you counted us all together.

Jasper and I were about to expand the Cullen coven to ten. We were going to continue going by Whitlock for a while, though. Just until the 'novelty' wore off, as Emmett so kindly put it when we spoke to him via phone.

Speaking of, we had just crossed the half way point, and sure enough, there was the trio waiting for us. Rosalie appraised us critically, while Emmett grinned like a madman. Bella simply shook her head at her 'siblings' reactions and came over to us happily.

"Hi, guys! How was the run?" she asked. We had run, seeing that it was faster and we could just have our belongings shipped.

"Great! How was yours?" I returned.

"Good. Edward called every two hours, though. To 'make sure I was okay'." Bella rolled her eyes at her husband's over protectiveness.

I laughed along with her.

Jasper grinned. "Give him a break. He's just being the concerned, caring husband."

I turned and looked at him sharply. "Don't even think about doing that, Jasper Whitlock! You would have no need to worry about me."

Jasper held up his hands in defense while Emmett guffawed loudly. "Oooh! Jasper, you got called by your full name!"

"You're point, Emmett McCarty?" Rosalie asked. Meanwhile Jasper had leapt at Emmett, and thanks to his newborn strength, was able to quickly take him down.

I watched in amazement. It was like he was a natural born fighter! The thought frightened me a little, I didn't like thinking about Jasper going into any battle. I shook the thoughts from my mind and smiled as I watched Jasper and Emmett roll around on the ground. Then Jasper tore his shirt.

"Jasper Whitlock! How dare you tear your shirt! That cost $150! It was rare!" I exclaimed.

Jasper looked sheepish and Emmett laughed. Bella groaned. "That's all we need. Another shopper. Rosalie puts me through enough." She huffed.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I all were in hysterics at that comment. Bella glared at us grumpily.

"Oh, we're just kidding, Bella." Jasper gasped out finally. She huffed and then got a mischievous grin on her face.

"You know, Jasper, I am glad that you're a vampire now. If you weren't a vampire, I couldn't do this!" with that she lunged at Jasper, and had him pinned in seconds.

Jasper looked around in shock, before getting his bearings and flipping the move on Bella, landing her on her back.

"What is this," Jasper grumbled, getting up and dusting himself off. "Attack Jasper day?"

I shivered involuntarily at the thought, and Jasper flashed me an apologetic and slightly exasperated look. I rolled my eyes and broke into a run. I left them all in the dust in seconds. And suddenly Jasper appeared in front of me.

Okay, so I'd left _almost_ all of them in the dust. Darn Jasper and his newborn speed!

I laughed and he swooped down on me and then I was in his arms.

"Jasper, put me down!" I protested, giggling.

"Hmmm…NO!" Jasper shouted. He laughed gleefully and picked up the pace.

"J-Jasper!" I gasped through my giggles. "W-we're going to get lost!"

Jasper laughed, but slowed down. He set me down and we waited for the others. I slinked over to him and plopped down on his lap suddenly. He looked at me appraisingly, and looked pointedly to me and his lap several times before raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Well, you picked me up and ran, and I'm tired from all the laughing. So you can be a bench for me." I explained like it was the most logical thing in the world.

Jasper laughed and just shook his head.

"Hey, love birds!" a loud voice suddenly yelled in my ear.

"Emmett! Don't kill their ears! You dummy!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Are you always like this?" Jasper cautiously asked.

"You'll get used to it." Bella said as she walked up.

Jasper sighed. "I'm afraid I will…"

Everyone laughed at that. Even Jasper chuckled lightly. Once we'd all regained our unneeded breath, we bolted off into the dusk. It was several hours later that we finally reached the Cullen house. Everyone was standing waiting to greet us.

"Jasper, Alice," Carlisle started, grinning widely. "Welcome home."

Jasper and I grinned back and ran forward to embrace our new family. We were home. Home at last.


	21. Author's Note: SEQUEL IS UP!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS OF THE HUMAN, THE TRACKER, AND THE VAMPIRE!!!!!!**

**The sequel's up! AT the moment it is just called 'Sequel' but when you read the author's note you will find out more. I'm going to do my best to keep updates coming fast, but I'm writting and posting as I go. This should be able to be finished, I've got a pretty good story line. Hope you all will enjoy!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


End file.
